Holding On
by TraSh1
Summary: This is it. This is the end! Two arranged marriages. A young love. Two false loves. Why is life so difficult? Why is it always so hard to hold on? Story about Legolas after RotK. No slash. LOC
1. Default Chapter

*~*Newly revised version 2.0*~ This is something very new for me. I have never written a LotR fic before. Hell, I haven't had the drive to finish uploading my Harry Potter one. Sorry! I have only seen the first movie and read the first and second book. And this was only recently. *Gasp!* Yes, it's true. But I have an idea of what's going on so I'm not going in completely blind here! Oh well. This idea has been floating in my head for awhile, well a couple of days, and I want to test drive it. I don't know if I will even continue it. We'll just see how it goes. Don't expect elvish or anything in here b/c I don't know it. I don't own anything except things or people you recognize. If something seems amiss in your perfect little eyes, get over it! It's my story! It focuses on Legolas b/c he was the only reason I watched the movie. I'm sure ya'll understand. ;-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, sat tall on his steed. His thick blond hair spilled down his back as a light breeze played with it as he rode along. This was his homecoming. After being gone for so long on a perilous journey to destoy the one ring, he has returned.   
  
Aragorn, the new king of Gondor, rode beside him as the rest of the fellowship rode closely behind them.   
  
People of the city flocked to the scene. Their valiant prince had returned! Confettie and banners filled the air like dust. Ladies swooned at the sight of the royals that galloped past them on thier way to the palace. Men whooped and nodded their heads as if they knew all would be well when the king sent his only son on a deadly journey.  
  
Legolas' blue eyes scanned the crowd. They were now near the steps of his childhood home. He met the eyes of his elvin friends near the steps and nodded their way. All of his friends were present; except one. Legolas furrowned his eyebrows at the absent sight of this. Shouldn't the one that was missing be the happiest of all now that he is home and well?  
  
The fellowship stepped up the alabastor marble steps and kneeled before the king, Legloas' father, Thurdail. When they rose Legolas stepped and embraced his father. "Welcome home son." Thurdail whispered in his ear. "Well done." Legolas thanked him and they were all escorted out into the private gardens out back.  
  
~*~  
  
About an hour later after everyone was refreshed and socializing with each other, Legolas slipped behind one of the garden walls. He made sure that Arwen preoccupied Aragorn and Gandalf held the attention of his father and Gimli. They might not want to witness where he was going.  
  
He slipped past the guards by means of climbing one of the many trees that flanked the lavish palace and scaling the rest of the wall that protected the home. He dropped with elvish grace and ease onto the dirt ground below.  
  
He procedded to brush any dust that made its way onto his clothing and made for a shabby, run down pub at the end of the road behind a seamstress shop. This was not exactly a place his father believed the future king of Mirkwood should be seen at. He lowered his head and brushed past the double doors. The pub was dimly lit as the only sources of light came from the burned candles on each of the few tables. His feet made a familiar trek on the packed dirt floor to the back table in the farthest corner of the building.  
  
"Well if it isn't the pride of Mirkwood!" A loud voice beckoned from the back table Legolas was consequently headed for. "Every mothers dream!" Another voiced. "Come on and sit down and tell us all about it." The first mysterious voice demanded as Legolas made himself comfortable. "And what is it you would like to know about it Xavier?" "All of it!" Xavier replied.  
  
Xavier was one of Legolas' oldest friends. Their mothers had been friends and while Legolas' mother was alive, they saw much of each other. Even after her departure from this world, their bond remained strong. Xavier was clearly a Mirkwood elf as he had the blond hair, fair skin, and blue eyes like Legolas. However, he had a much more rugged voice compared to his regal friend and was slightly shorter.  
  
"Well, mainly the parts about any and all lovely women involved!" The second voice laughed. This voice belonged to Jatiln. Jatlin was another friend of Legolas by parental connections. Jatlin's father was an ambassador for the Pondski clan up north. Jatlin had brown hair and eyes and was broader and more muscular compared to his leaner accomplices. Jatlin was also at the stage where the only thing on his mind was the opposite sex.  
  
Legolas laughed at his friend's comment as a glass of ale was set in front of him. "Well Jatlin, believe me when I say this, but there were no women involved. Not one." "What?" Jatlin breathed as he stared at his friend. "Not a single lady?" Legolas shook his head. "Not even a human or a hobbit or, hell, a dwarf lady?" Legolas shook his head yet again. "You poor thing! Not a lay in forever!"  
  
"I think what Jatlin means is,...." "Wait. Before I even start on my journey, why weren't  
  
they there?" "Wh...W..Why wasn't who there?" Xavier stammered. "You know who." "I know who? You know who Jatlin?" "No. I know no who. I know you who but not you know who?"  
  
A new voice erupted behind them. "I don't know. Why don't you ask you know who herself!" "Or you could do that." Xavier muttered. "Don't know if that would be smart." Jatlin added. Legolas turned in his seat to face the one person he had been waiting on. "Where were you Zara?" Legolas asked softly to the madien elf that stood before him.  
  
Zara was his oldest and best friend. Their fathers had been best friends growing up and made no haste as to make them nothing but when they were born. In traditional Mirkwood fashion Zara had the blonde hair but hers was a few shades darker than everyone elses. Several precocious strands were always present in front of her left eye, refusing to go anywhere else, much to her dislike. He skin was fair like the rest but had a tiny strawberry shaped birthmark on her right temple, marring the smooth canvas. Her eyes were a greyish blue and were her favorite feature. In height, she was rather short. She only came a good three inches below Legolas' chin. However, height did not matter when Zara was upset like she was now.   
  
"How does it feel?" She asked as if his question were a trivial as the weather. "How does what feel?" Legolas answered confused by her question. "How does it feel to expect someone there with all your heart and come to find, they are not there and had no intention of being there?" With every syllable, her voice grew louder and shriller.  
  
"What are you talking about Zara?" Legolas asked his voice now raised. "I'm talking about the glen your highness." Legolas visibly flinched at the mention and sarcastic tone of 'your highness.'   
  
He sat quiet for a moment and thought about what she said. It finally dawned on him what she was talking about. The day of his departure he had asked her to meet him in the glen, a favorite spot of theirs. He was unable to because he was urgently and surprisingly sent to Rivendell to attend a council. A council on the ring that sent him on his journey. He had forgotten to meet with her, or to at least, tell Zara that he couldn't meet her.  
  
Zara saw the look of realization on his face. "Remember now? Payback hurts doesn't it?" She whispered as she spun on her heel and ran out the door. Legolas sat in his seat unmoved.   
  
"Pretty low Legolas." Xavier muttered. "It was not my fault." Legolas snapped back. "You could have sent a message to her at least." Jatlin pointed out. Xavier and Jatlin loved Zara like a younger sister and was not going to let someone hurt her, even it was another friend. "It. Wasn't. My. Fault." Legolas stressed.   
  
The group sat quiet for a moment. Legolas stood after several uncomfortable moments. "I have to get back before they realize I'm gone." And left the pub without another word spoken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Lady Knight19: Thank you for your review. It was the only one this chapter and what was strange was that I deleted it before your review was sent to me. Weird. Anyway, I revised this chapter and might have another added soon. Thanks again.*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there ya have it. Review if you want more if not, oh well. 


	2. Chapter 2

What do you think of the new title? Hopefully this story will take off soon and I hope reveiws will follow. Disclaimer is the same. If you so wish to flame me, go right ahead. It is rather cold this time of year and a warm fire would be lovely. BTW, if anyone reads this, I can't get my words to itialize and bold anymore. Can you help? Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poztcardz205pean: Thank you for your review. You can suggest all you want, I think it is very decent when people do it in a non-rude way like you did. All I can say right now is..... all will be revealed in time! I know you don't want to hear that right now but if you keep reading, you'll get it!  
  
yours truley: Thank you, I will try!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't believe her." Legolas muttered in quick Elvish tounge as he stomped through the marble halls of the palace. "There I was saving Middle Earth and all she can think about was a silly meeting in the glen. I don't even remember what I wanted to talk to her about. She is impossible!"   
  
"Who is impossible Legolas?" Legolas snapped his head up to come eye to eye with his father, who was apparently showing the fellowship around the grounds. Out of surprise, Legolas did not answer promptly so Thurdail asked agian. "Who is impossible Legolas?"   
  
"Cook Gotdlia. She was fussing on how thin I was and how I need to eat more." Legolas smoothly lied. This should be an easy alibi to keep since the palace's head cook Gotdlia did indeed fuss constantly on how thin Legolas was. Legolas assumed it was because he was built like a soilder and did not weigh four hundred pounds like her son Doighna did. What an annoying creature that one was indeed, the cook included.   
  
Thurdail cocked an eyebrow up at his son and gave him a look over. It was as if he believed that Legolas was hiding something. Legolas maintained an innocent face that ultimately pleased his father.   
  
"Yes, of course Legolas. Gotdlia does seem to enjoy fussing at you. Come. I am giving your companions a grand tour of the grounds. I had wanted you to do it; but since you managed to disappear, I had to do it myself." He stole another glance at his son as they proceeded down the gilded hallway. Legolas answered somewhat truthfully. "Since I was gone for many seasons, I had begun to miss my home. I simply went to get some air and to revisit my roots." It was not a lie. He had gone to see his roots in the back of a dirty pub down the street.   
  
Legolas could feel Gandalf's buring, curious glare in the back of his head. He could see through Legolas' lies even if his father couldn't.   
  
"There is to be a ball tonight in honor of the success of the Fellowship." Thurdial announced. Legolas did not even bother to hide his disgust on the mention of a ball. He detested the blasted things. For all he cared they could hide away in the deepest hole of hell and burn.   
  
"It is to be a very memorable and important night for all of us." He continued as he glared sharply at Legolas. "Especially for you son."   
  
Legloas faced his father and matched his glare even though his tone was forced kindness. "And why is that Ada?" Thurdial did not answer. Instead, he gave his son a very mysterious smile that in no way comforted Legolas.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn. Blasted. Boffing. Ball." With each fustrated sound, an arrow hit its mark on a target. As everyone else prepared for the ball, Legolas retired to his private quarters of the palace. He quickly gathered his bow and quiver and went to the gardens below his balcony to fend of his stress and discomfort.  
  
This was not how he planned to spend his homecoming. He planned on having all of his friends there, not fighting, and having a couple of drinks at the pub. Not traipsing around a ball like a damned prized trophy.   
  
"Trouble my elvin friend?" He heard Gimli ask. He knew Gimli was there. He had been for the past five minutes. Legolas could hear the dwarf's breathing a mile away. He turned to face his friend. "Gimli. Throughout the ordeal with the ring, we have become close friends have we not?" The dwarf nodded his head. "If that is so," Legolas continued. "Then let me ask you this. Have you ever stopped to look at your life, then come to realize that it could not possibly be yours?" "I'm not sure I follow Legolas." Gimli said confused by Legolas'  
  
question.   
  
Legolas began to pace the grassed yard. "I mean that when you were younger, didn't you have some kind of idea of what your adult life would be like? Did you ever wonder about what you would do, who would be your mate, things like that?" "Yes. I believe everyone does when they are children. It gives them a sense of character I believe." Gimli answered as he watched Legolas pace. "However," He continued. "life does not always go as you plan. Even when things go wrong, you have to take them in stride and, if possible, make them worthwhile."   
  
Legolas stopped his steps and looked at his friend. "Your right Gimli. Your exactly right. I shouldn't work myself up over not remembering a simple meeting or being fustrated with my regal father and his expectations. Thank you dwarf." "You are welcome elf."  
  
~*~  
  
After he had his discussion with Gimli, he raced to prepare for the ball, which he still did not want to attend. He dressed in elegant black leggings and a white silk tunic. He was the last of the Fellowship to come to the entrance doors before thier grand entrance of honor.   
  
"Is there something bothering you Legolas Greenleaf?" Gandalf softly asked the elf as he adjusted the royal golden circlet upon his head. "Of course not Gandalf. Why would there?" Legolas continued his struggle with the golden pain as he made sure not to look the wizard in the eyes. Gandalf noticed this. "I have my reasons." Legoals' eyes cut over to look at the sly wizard as the doors were opened before them.   
  
"I give you with great pride: `The Fellowship of the Ring.'" A voice boomed across the massive room. Every eye was upon the eight as they made their way to the head table. As they passed the rows of people, the citizens bowed lowly in deep respect and honor. When they reached the table, they were seated with the king. The festivities had begun.   
  
Legolas immediately began to look for his friends in the sea of people. They always attended these soirees and felt the same way as him about them. A flash of brown hair caught his eye in the far corner.   
  
He saw Jatilin and Xavier talking with Zara. Legolas did not expect Zara to show after the words she spoke to him earlier. Nevertheless, she was here. She was dressed in a deep crimson off-shoulder gown. The cuffs of the sleeves that were midway up on her arms each had two flowing crimson scarves attached to them. The entire ensemble was trimmed in black lace and a black leather rope chain was on her neck with a silver elvin star charm. She looked beautiful. There was already a half empty glass of champagne in her hand, and she was drinking it quickly.   
  
Legolas knew Zara could hold alcohol very well, but it was not proper for ladies to drink so heavily. He watched her drown the glass and reach for another that was on a platter a servant was walking around with. Arwen noticed where Legolas was looking. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "Is it just me, or does Zara look like she wishes to be drunk before the first dance begins?" "I'm not sure, but that is what it seems like."   
  
He watched his three elvin friends laugh at something Jatlin had pointed at and Zara had lightly hit his arm. He glanced around to see that everyone was beginning to remove themselves from the table to mingle with the others.   
  
Legolas quickly followed suit to both get away from Gandalf before he could dig deeper into Legolas' perosnal life, and to finally talk to his friends without the risk of getting caught in the worst place in town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know the ending of this chapter was a little rocky but if I went on with the ball, it would be one long ass chapter. Forgive me. Please reveiw. Reivews are like candy and flames are like firewood. Both are pretty welcome! TraSh1 :-D 


	3. Chapter 3

FIXED ALL THE NAME PROBLEMS!!! ARE YOU HAPPY? (I HOPE)  
  
Disclaimer is the same and thank you for those of you who have reviewed. Please continue to do so and enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you see that guy over there?" Jatlin casually asked his friends as they stood in a secluded corner of the ball. "Which one?" Zara asked around her second glass of champagne. "The really, really tall one red next to the Dutchess of Rohan." He pointed in the direction he wanted them to look.   
  
Zara's and Xavier's eyes followed his finger to land on a gigantically tall man in a red tunic and blue leggings. The man towered over all who stood near him. "What about him? Who is he?" Xavier asked Jatiln as Zara stared at the man in awe from her short viewing vantage.   
  
"I don't know who he is. But, do you notice how tall he is and how short Zara is? I'll bet she comes to his waist. I also bet she could give him a lovely present if you know what I mean." His perverted remark resulted in a slap in the arm from Zara and a laugh from Xavier. "You are so disgusting! That man is huge! It's like his father was a troll or something. And you know good and well that I would never do anything like that, I am saving myself." "For who?" Jatlin teased. "Not for you and definitely not for him."   
  
"I thought you and..." Xavier started but was interrupted by Zara. "Only once, and that was a mistake in itself. It hurt so bad." "That's because you did not have the master ease himself correctly into your virginal regions." Jatlin boasted as he poked his chest out and looked oddly proud of himself. "I'm not going to answer to that." Zara said as she reached for another glass of alcohol.   
  
"Why are you drinking so much?" Xavier asked as he noticed Zara'a fetish for champagne this evening. "Because I'm thirsty." Zara retorted. "Then drink water." "I don't want to." Xavier rolled his eyes as he knew he was fighting a losing battle.   
  
"I wonder where Legolas is." Jatlin interjected before a battle erupted. "I think that's him there." Xavier said pointing into the crowd "Speak of the devil." Zara muttered as she saw Legolas coming their way.   
  
The men greeted each other as Zara stood there and tried not to seem as if she was happy to see him as well. She was still mad at him for standing her up. She knew he was gone for a good reason but her stubborn nature wouldn't let her drop it and move on with her life. She swallowed the rest of her drink and reached for another.   
  
"How are you Zara?" Legolas asked. He could see her true reaction in her eyes, she was happy to see him. She was just showing face. "I am fine." She answered politely. "And you?" "Fine...but not great. You see, a dear friend of mine refuses to have a civil conversation with me because I forgot to meet her one time." "Sounds valid to me." "Dammit Zara...." "Arwen, how wonderful to see you again!" Zara brushed past the fuming prince to embrace her friend. "Zara dear, how are you?" The two women linked arms as they began their giggly conversation.   
  
Legolas gave a frustrated sigh as he came eye to eye with Aragorn who was accompanied by Merry and Pippin. "Women problems?" Aragorn asked. "Not really." Legolas answered through gritted teeth and directed his attention to the back of Zara's head. "It would be better, though, if Zara would simply talk to me." "Auta miqula orqu." Zara shot back over her shoulder. Aragorn snorted into his glass while Xavier and Jatlin tried to conceal their laughter.   
  
"What'd she say?" Merry asked Pippin. "She told him to go kiss an orc." Aragorn explained. Merry's and Pippin's reactions were quite similar to the others. Legoals gritted his teeth again. "I'm sorry, I don't have time to grovel at your mother's feet right now." Zara turned around with her mouth open in shock that he would say something so vulgar like that about her mother. However, she closed it and said. "Touche."   
  
"Will you talk to me now?" "Maybe." "Maybe? There can't be a `maybe' in this. It's either yes or no."   
  
His father's voice suspend his words as his boomed across the room in a stately fashion. "May I have your attention please? At this time Lord Bryioum Anacolimn and I will like to announce the engagement of our children Legolas and Zara to Lady Nalmeien Igiai and Lord R¡narmo Styvekka."   
  
Silence stretched throughout the hall as all eyes turned to face Legolas and Zara, who were both stunned by the announcement. Collecting himself, Legolas offered his hand to Zara who was gripping her seventh glass of the night by the fluke in a death grip. She took his hand and stood unsteadily on her feet, as she swayed slightly, and they both held their heads up as they walked up to the head table where their fathers faces beamed.   
  
"I'm sorry." Zara breathed as they made the, what seemed like long, walk. "For what?" "Lying to you and staying angry. I did see you come home. I layed down on my balcony floor and watched through the gaps. I couldn't stay away no matter how much I wanted to. I had no idea about this and I am sorry for being so mad at you earlier." "Consider it forgotten." Legolas breathed softly as they kneeled before their fathers. When they rose they met their chosen mates.   
  
Lady Nalmeien was a tall woman with red hair and blue eyes. She was almost the same height as Legolas. When she smiled you could see two rows of perfectly white, straight teeth. Her slender body was clad in a form fitting blue satin gown that had a long train in the back. She was extremly easy on the eyes, but gave off the impression as a person obsessed with material items. She also seemed extremely pleased about being betrothed to the crowned prince of Mirkwood.   
  
The man Zara was going to marry was far from what she expected. It was the extremly tall man her, Jatlin, and Xavier had seen earlier. She did indeed come to just above his waist. When she tilted her head back she could see that he had black hair and a trimmed beard. She was unable to see what color his eyes where and if she tilted back anymore, her alcohol ridden body would fall backwards.   
  
In proper elvin betrothal tradition, the males turned to gather the rings they would place on the hand of their future wives. Lord R¡narmo placed a thick, heavy golden ring with a massive ruby on her delicate hand. The ring actually weighed her hand down it was so heavy. Zara bowed, turned, and stood by the man as Legolas placed his ring on Lady Nalmeien.   
  
Legolas was pleased to see that the ring he was supposed to give that woman was not his mother's engagement ring. Her ring was safely stowed on a chain around his neck, unknown by his father. Lady Nalmeien's ring was dainty and elegant with a golden band that had an emerald cut diamond surrounded by four emeralds. Nalmeien bowed and stood next to him, positively giddy.   
  
"I give you the future Lord and Lady Styvekka and the future King and Queen of Mirkwood." King Thranduil announced proudly as the two couples were seated behind the royal table. People came up to congradulate the two couples.   
  
Legolas let Nalmeien do all the thanking while Zara sat like a stone statue, only moving to raise her glass to her lips. Then, without warning, Zara stood and bolted out the door, running as quickly as she could.   
  
"Zara!" Her father shouted as he witnessed his daughter's hasty retreat. Legolas immediately stood and began to dash after her against his father's and fianc,'s wishes. "Legolas darling, where are you going?" Nalmeien called out to Legolas' fleeing back. Legolas did not stop to acknowledge her call. He ran as quickly as he could after Zara who had darted out the side doors and into the gardens.   
  
Jatlin and Xavier watched the scene with dumfounded stares. They saw Zara bolt and Legolas run after her. "Well," Said Jatlin. "To make light of the situation, she does come to his waist."   
  
~*~  
  
Zara could hear someone coming after her but she did not stop. She ran through the gardens and into the wooded area beside the palace. All she could think was `How could he do this to me?' and `Why?'   
  
She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not see an uprooted tree root sticking out of the ground. She stumbled and her intoxicated body fell to the ground. Her head hit the hard wooden tree, and caused it to bleed. She could still faintly here footsteps falling hastily behind her.   
  
A mass fell beside her and cradled her gently. She could here murmuring words being spoken to her but she couldn't understand them. She leaned into the warm embrace and smelled the distinct scent of wood, air, and horse; Legolas. She placed her head into the hollow of his shoulder and began to cry heart-wrenching sobs with the occasional hiccup.   
  
"How can he do this to me?" She slurred as Legolas ran his fingers through her hair. "How can he just decide for me who I want to marry? I don't even want to marry! I don't want to sit in a house and cook and do needlework and pop out children! I want to....I want..." Her hiccups interrupted her rant as Legolas began to rocked her back and forth.   
  
"It will be okay Zara." He said. "I will figure this out. I will not let anything harm you nor will I let you be unhappy." Zara pushed off of him and glared at him around tear stricken eyes. "No it won't." She whispered. "I won't be okay. There is nothing you can do. Even though you are the prince, you can't overrule a father's death plan for his daughter. Not even for me."   
  
She wiped her eyes and shakily stood up. "You know what I want to do?" She asked looking down at Legolas who was still in a sitting position. "What?" "I want to go on a grand adventure like you did. I want to travel the land outside of Mirkwood, fight an orc, save the world." She held her arms out and tried to spin around but lurched over. Legolas immediately caught her.   
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do." She breathed as Legolas held her steady on her feet. "But I will not become this shell of the woman I could be. I will not marry that man. I will not. Even if it is the last thing I do."   
  
~*~  
  
There ya go! Review! Remember: Reviews are like candy and flames are like firewood....both are welcome! 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Oh! Who saw the third LOTR movie? Was it not one of the best movies you have ever seen? Especially the elephant scene! Oh it was SO good!~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaim is the same. Sorry for anything that seems out of whack to you but please remember that this is *fictional.*  
  
~*~  
  
~*~soccer- bitch: Thank you so much for your review. The site I went to was http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm Hope you enjoy the rest. Also, LOVE your name!~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Aislynn Crowdaughter: Thranduil is Legolas's father's name. You caught me on it. I am sorry it was misspelled but these are very odd names. I hope it does not discourage you from reading. If I offended you in any way I'm sorry. But you must also remember that this is a work of fiction. Not everything is going to be as you, the reader, wants it. I did not research the whole `history' of elves b/c they are fictional. This is my interpretation of it.~*~  
  
~*~Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi: Thank you for your review it was very helpful and constructive. I will look at your bio but I thnk it is too late to change the names this far into the story BUT chapter 4 on out I will try to be more careful. I did not realize the X and Z thing I just liked the names Zara and Xavier. You'll probably roll your eyes in chapter 3 at the names but just overlook it, I was not aware. Thank you very much I hope you continue to read and hopefully enjoy.~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning after the party, Legolas was escorting Lady Nalmeien about the gardens. His father claimed that it was the best way for them to get to know each other. Legolas begged to differ.   
  
He was being the perfect gentleman by letting her link her arm with his and politely nodding in all the correct places in her babble. "...And we could certainly do away with all of these lilies here. I prefer roses. And the bathroom will need renovation because it is simply too small..."   
  
He had long drowned out her high-pitched voice. Why couldn't a woman talk about important things like middle earth issues, archery, even the growth stages of grass would be better; anything but complains about the palace.   
  
"We also need to hurry and choose different colors for the nursery for when our baby comes."   
  
The mention of the nursery and babies snapped Legolas out of his daze. "Excuse me milady, but what did you say?" Nalmeien looked at him strangely and repeated her phrase in a slower manner, as if Legolas could not understand his own language.   
  
"I do not think so." He replied firmly. "Why not?" Nalmeien exclaimed aghast. "It is most tacky with that sage green and light blue why not red or yellow? The furniture is awful as well." "We will not change the nursery. That is my command. My mother decorated it herself when I was to be born. I like it and it will not be changed. And if by some chance that it is, pray tell, mercy be to you and those who helped you. Futhermore, we will not consider a family for awhile. I have important issues to deal with right now and the thought of a family right now does not suit well with me."   
  
Lady Nalmeien was dumfounded. That was the most he had ever spoken to her and with so much emotion. She was beginning to believe that their marriage would be a sham if he did not begin to open up. "Of course my lord." She began to smile inwardly. She liked it when his voice was hard like that, perhaps a bit cold, but still sexy. This marriage might have a chance after all.   
  
She raised her eyes to the sun. "Is that the time?" She asserted suddenly. "I must be off to my stitching group with the ladies. Goodbye darling." She leaned in to kiss him on the mouth but he turned his head and softly kissed her cheek. "Goodbye." He said and bowed to her and walked of deeper into the gardens.   
  
There Legolas saw the fellowship sitting under one of the great trees. He walked up to them and without a word spoken, he sat and listened to the stillness of the day and of the light conversation.   
  
He did not really pay attention to the talk, he just appreciated the company. He also did not notice that, one by one, the fellowship left. All except for Gandalf who sat on a stone bench and smoked his pipe.   
  
"There is something bothering you Legolas Greenleaf. Do not lie to me like you did to your father and yourself. What is wrong?"   
  
Legolas sat silently for a moment as he tried to decide what the best wording would be for his feelings.   
  
"Gandalf, ever since we came back, it feels like nothing is the same as it was and will never be again. Things that I once loved and enjoyed seem trivial now, yet so important. I sometimes wonder whether or not I lost my sanity while I was away."   
  
"Yes. You should feel like that, as we all do. We have returned from a life changing journey. Nothing will ever be as it seemed again. Things that you claim to be trivial yet important are just that. Simple things will appeal to you now and you will appreciate them more, yet you worry and wonder about bigger things at the same time. Time will heal what wounds are left from the journey, give it time. You did not lose your sanity, but gained wisdom."   
  
The old man tilted his head as he examined the young elf. Adjusting to normalcy may have been what was wrong, but it was the minor. The worry in his eyes and cloak of silence led Gandalf to believe that something more was bothering him. "And what else?" He questioned.   
  
Legolas once again sat silently on the ground as he contemplated the query directed at him. "Could it be you upcoming marriage to Lady Nalmeien?"   
  
Legolas still sat on the ground quietly. Gandalf continued to stare at him until he heard a faint phrase release itself from Legolas' mouth.   
  
"I never wanted this. I never wanted to marry under these terms. One thing my mother taught me was to never rely on anyone for something that you can do for yourself; marriage included. I can't picture myself married to Lady Nalmeien and I certainly can't picture myself having children with her. She is exactly what I do not want in a wife. Selfish, self-absorbed, materialistic, and all in all *boring*."   
  
"And what is it that you do want? Who is it that you picture yourself with?" Gandalf questioned with his blue eyes burning into Legolas.   
  
"I don't know." Legolas answered.   
  
"I think you do." Gandalf replied more forcefully. "I think you know exactly who you want to marry. I believe you've known for quite some time. Why are you punishing yourself and her for your stubbornness? Yes, you have changed since we have returned, but your feelings have only gotten stronger and deeper. I can see it in your eyes Legolas. Don't be a fool. Don't ruin your one chance of perpetual bliss just to please your father."   
  
Gandalf could see how his words effected the young elf. His eyes seemed sharper yet dazed with confusion and realization. He seemed more alert and aware. "You're right Gandalf." Legolas said as he stood. "Thank you." Gandalf merely nodded his head in return.   
  
"Your highness." A voice called from Legolas' side. It was one of the royal servants. "You have been called to a meeting with your father." "Thank you. I am on my way."  
  
~*~  
  
"...And I can't wait for the servants to begin making my wedding dress!.."   
  
`This woman never shuts up.' Zara thought irritably as she concentrated on her stitching. As if stitching flowers was not hard enough, Lady Nalmeien had to make it more difficult by gushing about how she was going to make Legolas' life a living hell. She already had plans to redecorated the entire palace, without regards for the rich history that went along with each room.   
  
Arwen sat next to her calmly completing her sampler with a docile smile on her face. Arwen had the patience to deal with a gibbering fool, but Zara did not. She was so absorbed with planning ways to get out of her marriage and destroying Nalmeien's voice box she did not realize that her knotted mess of a sampler was also stitched to her dress.   
  
"Okay ladies let us show each other our work." The host said cheerfully. One by one the ladies raised their delicate threaded work for rounds of `oohs' and `ahhs.'   
  
After Arwen revealed her beautiful work, it was Zara's turn. She sheepishly raised her work to receive giggles in return. Zara was fully aware that her work was awful but to be laughed at was a little rude in her mind.   
  
She glanced down to find her green day dress was attached to the linen sampler. She tugged exceptionally hard on the fabric to release it with minimal damage. The green fabric was released with an obnoxious `rip' in the still of the afternoon. Zara could feel her face turn red in embarrassment.   
  
The moment they were released, Zara fled the constraints of the room as lady-like as she could and into the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
Reveiw please. Constructive critisim is always welcome! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay people, I need reviews if you want this story to continue. I have fixed the name problem, except for the story staples, so I don't want to hear anything else about that.   
  
Disclaim is the same, I only own waht you don't recognize.   
  
Long chapter for you here! Hope you appreciate it and tell me!   
  
For those of you on alert, sorry for the chapter 3 and 4 deal, I was fixing the name deal. I am truly sorry.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Legolas exited the palace gates with a lighter heart. His meeting with his father and General of the Mirkwood army went very well; he had been upgraded to Captain. He rested his thoughts on that instead of Lady Nalmeien who was waiting for him in the gardens.   
  
However, he was not going to meet her, he had unfinished business. His talk with Gandalf made his once murky thoughts and feelings crystal clear. He knew he felt like this before he left, but somewhere between then and now, he hid them, obscured them from his mind, tried to forget them. As to why he did baffled him.   
  
He made his way through the wooded area beside the palace to a clearing known only to a certian few. It was the glen. Low, shaded trees rested alongside a lazy river with grassy knolls for banks.   
  
He stopped his trek undreneath a tree and looked up into its branches. A pair of bare feet dangling from one of the highest branches caught his eye, it was Zara. Legolas sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree.   
  
"Oh Zara!" He called up playfully.   
  
"What?" Was the grumpy return he received.   
  
"Shouldn't you be cooking for your future husband?" "Shouldn't you be buying your future queen a protection squad so I won't hurt her?" Was the snarling answer. Legolas laughed at her response, he loved to tease her.   
  
"Come down here, I have something to tell you!" "Why can't you tell me from up here?" "Because I want to see your face when I tell you this!" He heard the rustling of leaves as Zara made her way down.   
  
"Good." She panted as she dropped onto the ground. "I have something to tell you as well. You first." Legolas took in the sight before him. In their society, the sight Zara was in would be considered a scandal. Her shoes were discarded onto the soft ground, her skirts were bunched up from climbing a tree, and a twig had made it's home in her blonde hair.   
  
Legolas laughed softly and plucked the twig from her hair. "Actually I have two good news. Pick A or B."   
  
"B."   
  
"I was upgraded to Captain because of my journey with the Fellowship, my marksmanship, and my seniority." Zara's eyes lit up at the news. Legolas was an excellent addition to the army and well deserved the promotion. "Your turn."   
  
Zara took a deep breath. She had thought long and hard about this and all she needed was one little word from Legolas and she would be free from Lord Styvekka forever.   
  
"Legolas," She began as she took one of his hands in both of hers. "we have been friends forever right?" "Yes." She could see the uncertainty in his eyes as to where this was going. "And you know I would do anything for you." "And I you." "Good. Because I cannot sit around and let Lady giggles ruin your life."   
  
Legolas was now curious as to what Zara was leading on. He removed his hand from hers. "Zara where is this going?" Zara felt her hands begin to sweat and breathing grow faster. Who knew this would be so hard? "Marry me Legolas." She blurted out.   
  
"What? You can't be serious?" "I am serious Legolas. If neither one of us wants to marry our fiance', then why should we be forced to? You and I know each other like books and I know I would be the worst wife you could imagine because I can't cook or sew, but please just think about it."   
  
Her eyes were now moist with tears. Legolas had taken to pacing the ground as he took in the information. "Why would you want to marry me?" He asked her. He stopped pacing and looked into her gray eyes.   
  
"Because I love you Legolas. Not like how I loved you 500 years ago, but how I began to love you over two years ago. When you left without a word, you broke my heart. I tried to forget but I couldn't. I love you Legolas and if I were forced to marry that man, I would spend the rest of my life miserable because the one man I wanted to be with, was with someone else. And the worst would be that I never tried to stop it."   
  
The tears were now freely flowing down her face. Legolas stepped over to her and grabbed her into a hug. He looked down onto her heart shaped face. He brushed the obstinate strands of hair away from her eye and gazed at her soft pink lips with wanting.   
  
"Oh Zara, I love you too." He whispered. Zara lifted her eyes to gaze at him. "You do?" "Yes. I do love you. But I don't know if I could marry you."   
  
The horror of yet another broken heart was evident on her face. She jerked herself out of the embrace.   
  
"How can you say that?" She hissed. "How can you say that you love me, but would go marry that harlot instead of me?"   
  
"Zara..." Legolas began.   
  
"No." She raised her hand to stop him from saying another word. "I understand. Please, don't take the time to send me an invitation because I won't come." With that she turned on her heel and ran back into the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night Legolas was overlooking the land from one of the many balconies. He heard soft footsteps behind him and an old voice. "You idiot." It was Gandalf.   
  
"You just let the only way for you to have a happily ever after slip out of your fingers. You fool." Legolas remained quiet as the old man came beside him. "Why are you afraid Legolas?" Nothing came out of the elf's mouth.   
  
Gandalf stared out into the horizon with him until he heard his friend's voice softly say his piece. "I don't know Gandalf. I think a piece of me is afraid that once I let her in completely like that, love her, and marry her, that her fate will be the same as my mother's."   
  
"Legolas," Gandalf began gently. "It is good that you remember your mother. But, it is bad that you rest your thoughts on her death and what could happen in your future. Life is unpredictable, you know that. Don't let fear drive you away from what and who you love."  
  
~*~  
  
In his chambers Legolas quickly packed a light traveling bag. He threw his swords, quiver, and bow over on his back and climbed out the balcony. The natural darkness of night cloaked him from the view of the guards.   
  
He led his loyal white horse out of the stable and quietly out onto the road. Zara's home was two houses down from the palace so Legolas quickly made his way behind the houses as to not be seen.   
  
He reached the destination underneath the window of Zara's balcony and bedroom. He picked up a loose pebble that garnished the ground and masterfully threw it onto the balcony. They had begun this tradition of communication many years ago. They would throw a pebble on the balcony and wait for the other to come to the opening and respond.   
  
Legolas heard the rock clink on the stone floor and he waited. And waited. He strained his ears to hopefully hear something but didn't hear a thing. He picked up another small rock and once again threw it over the balcony, this time he received a response.   
  
"Ow! Legolas!" Zara's irritated head poked out of the comfort of her room. She was rubbing her head as apparently, Legolas' rock had hit her in the forehead. He knew she was still upset with him so he knew he had to do this right.   
  
He plucked a flower from the arrangement by the house and got down on one knee. "Oh fair one," He began.   
  
He saw Zara's eyes widen and mouth drop open in shock and surprise.   
  
"forgive me for being the fool that I am. Please accept my apology and acquire my proposal. I love you Zara one-who's-temper-flares-too-high-too-soon. Marry me my love. Be with me. Bear my children. Come on this wonderful adventure with me. Be an equal with me. I love you."   
  
Zara lifted a hand to her mouth to conceal her laughter and motioned for him to come up. Legolas quickly climbed the tree beside her balcony and hopped onto the opening. He immediately embraced her and placed the flower behind her ear. "What's your answer?"   
  
He could feel her body trembling under his touch. "Legolas," She began. "If the only reason you want to do this is because I got mad at you, then you need to go back home. I..."   
  
Her phrase was lost as Legolas pressed his lips onto hers in a fiery, yet gentle, kiss. Zara hesitated at first because she did not expect that. However, she settled into the rhythm. They pulled away from each other when their lungs seemed to be on fire from lack of oxygen. Legolas repeated his former question. "What's your answer?"   
  
Zara, still breathless from his kiss nodded her head in response. "Yes." She panted. "I will." Legolas planted another kiss onto her lips. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."   
  
Zara leaned up on her tiptoes for another kiss which was eagerly recieved. Legolas' mind began to cloud over, distracting him from the task at hand. He quickly broke the kiss.   
  
"Pack a bag." He said as he loosened himself from Zara's hold. "Why?" Was the response he got. "Pack lightly and only what you need." "Legolas why?" Legolas walked swiftly to her wardrobe and opened it. "Its not safe for us here anymore. If we want to be wed we must leave. Isn't Lord R¡narmo staying here as well as your father's guest?" "Yes. You're right we have to leave. But for how long?" "Long enough to finalize the vows."   
  
Legolas and Zara both began to throw things into Zara's bag. The only thing that stopped them was a knock at the door.   
  
"Lady Zara, may I have a word with you?" It was Lord Rinarmo.   
  
Legolas and Zara froze in their positions. "Get under the bed!" Zara mouthed as she straightened her hair and smoothed her dress. Zara made sure Legolas was completely hidden from view before she opened the door to reveal the insanely tall lord.   
  
"Good evening Lord Rinarmo." She said as she bowed. "The hour is late, may I ask the motive behind your visit?" Rinarmo brushed past her and sat down hard on her bed. Zara inwardly winced, she knew that was uncomfortable for Legolas as the bed groaned under his weight.   
  
"Sit with me my dear." He motioned for her to take a seat next to him. Considering she was very awkward around him, Zara opted for a seat in the chair beside the dresser.   
  
"If it is not too bold of me to ask, my lord, why are you here?" "You're right." The man snarled. "It is too bold of you to say. It is also too bold of you to directly disobey your husband."   
  
"Future husband." Zara corrected vilely.   
  
"One thing you must learn, *darling*" Rinarmo stood, his voice growing deeper and cruder as he walked toward Zara who was scared on the inside but refused to show it on the outside. "is that I rule the household and what I say goes. If you ever try to disobey me again..." He slammed his large fist into the wall beside Zara's head, leaving a prominent hole in its wake. Zara gasped and jumped from the vibrations beside her head.   
  
She could see Legolas try to worm his way out from under the bed. She stopped him by waving her hand at him behind the lord's back to stop. "Do you understand?" Rinarmo asked with his dark eyes burning a hole into Zara. "Yes, my lord." Zara answered shakily. "Good." He backed away from her and looked around the room.   
  
He spotted a half packed bag on the table. "Going somewhere?" He asked curiously as he picked through the contents. Zara's eyes widened in fear and her breath quickened. She quickly thought of a lie.   
  
"Uh, no my lord. Those are just things that I have grown out of and I plan on giving them to some of the maids that might be able to fit into them." She steadied her breathing before he picked up a filmy white dress of a fine material.   
  
"Yes." He said in an offhand matter. "You are getting a little chubby, but why waste such finery on the help? Why not go on diet and lose all of those...extra pounds." Zara gasped in outrage as she placed a hand on her flat stomach.   
  
"How dare you?" She shrieked as she snatched the dress away from him. "How dare I what?" Rinarmo asked dangerously. "I simply state the truth. Your father did warn me about that temper of yours Zara. I suppose a few nights with me should... and will break you of your hasty tongue."   
  
His face softened as he placed a hand around her waist and drew her closer. "But lets not talk about such things right now." He brought her left hand up and admired the heavy ring on her finger.   
  
"I can give you all you want my lady. All your dreams and fantasies can come true."   
  
`Yeah right.' Zara thought rebelliously.   
  
"This ring is just a sample. The finest gold dwarves can find. The richest ruby ever placed on a non-royal's finger. Do not mess it up milady. Do not make me upset." He dropped her hand and swept her into a rough kiss. Unlike with Legolas, Zara did not repond. Rinarmo's kiss was rough and wet and tasted of foul tobacco while Legolas' tasted of honey and was soft and loving.   
  
Zara allowed a whimper of disgust escape her lips as she looked towards the bed. Legolas' hands were gripping the legs of the bed so hard, his knuckles were white. Zara rolled her eyes at him and pointed to the lord's back in repugnance. A smile half smile flickered on Legolas' lips.   
  
Rinarmo broke the kiss and Zara quickly snapped her eyes back to him. She did not want him to catch her looking at the bed and think of other horrible things. "Yes." He whispered. "I am going to be a very lucky man." He turned on his heel and made for the door.   
  
`No your not, I am.' Legolas thought vengefully.   
  
"Oh, one more thing milady." Rinarmo said as he was at the door. "I do not like you talking to his highness the prince. It might give him ideas with the way you dress and present yourself around him. I do not want to catch you with him without a chaperone present. Do you understand?"   
  
Zara's blue-gray eyes turned a stormy gray as she answered with gritted teeth through a false smile. "I understand my lord." Rinarmo did not answer, he only closed the door and left.   
  
Zara turned and jerkily began to repack her bag. This plan was looking all the more sweeter.   
  
"Zara." Legloas said as he placed his hand on hers. "Has he done that to you before?" Without looking at him, Zara responeded. "Yes. Ever since we were bethrothed. He doesn't like you." Zara looked at Legolas in the eyes. "He made that clear to me when I ran out of the ball and you followed me. He said it wasn't your place to go after me, that you had no reason to look at me, much less touch me. Lets just leave as soon as we can." "Yes." Agreed Legolas.   
  
"Legolas?" Zara began. "What?" "Do I really act... inappropriately around you and am I really getting fat?"   
  
"No" Legolas answered firmly. "You act perfectly around me, you act normally. And futhermore, you are not fat. Rinarmo just does not appreciate hips like yours, unlike me." Zara playfully swatted his arm as he placed his hands on either side of her hips. "Amin mela lle." He whispered. "I love you too."   
  
"Is this it?" He asked when she closed her bag. "Yes. How are we getting away?" "Horseback."   
  
Legolas led her out the window and they carefully made thier way down the tree and into the stable. They saddled Zara's horse Olasa, and made thier way into the night; to freedom.  
  
*~*~  
  
There it is! Reivew please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaim is the same. This chapter is not as long as the last one and it kinda skips around but it'll be alright. Sorry for the delay but with school and work and stuff I just have not had time. Forgive me?  
  
REVIEW OR THIS GOES IN THE TRASH!  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Soccer-Bitch 2004: No problem on giving you the site. I'm glad to help. Thank you for the encouraging review, it makes this seem worthwhile!  
  
~*~yours truley: And I shall keep going!  
  
~*~orlandofan13: I'm glad you like it. I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can.  
  
  
  
~*~Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita: I appreciate it. I will try to keep the flow of chapters as smooth and continuous as I can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning dawned crisp and bright. The hobbits were preparing to leave to go back to the Shire. The king and prince of Mirkwood were not there yet but Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli were present.   
  
"I wonder where Legolas is." Frodo pondered out loud.   
  
"Finally doing what is right by him." Gandalf muttered loud enough for the group to hear. "What do you mean?" Aragorn asked looking at the wizard. Gandalf merely smiled slyly and responded in the same manner. "You will see."   
  
Aragorn studied the old man as if an answer would emerge if he stared long enough. It was not long after that a shout was heard inside the palace. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?"   
  
"And there it is." Gandalf muttered as he calmly smoked on his pipe.   
  
"Legolas is missing?" Sam questioned right before the king made his entrance at the steps. Even though everyone heard his cry, the king tried his best to look dignified and appear that nothing was wrong.   
  
"Well my hobbit guests, you're all packed and ready to go." The king said as he tried to make light of the conversation. "I'm sorry to say, but my son was called away on important business for the Mirkwood army and he will not be able to see you off. He sends his deepest regrets and wishes you a safe journey. As do I."   
  
"And we appreciate it." Merry said jovially, he was extremely happy to be going home. "And we are terribly sorry that Legolas is not here to see us off, but we understand." Frodo corrected as he cut his eyes as Merry who shrugged sheepishly.   
  
"Well my friends, I guess it is time to be off." Gandalf said as he rose and picked up a bag by his feet that nobody had noticed before.   
  
"Gandalf, are you coming with us?" Pippin asked as the old man saddled a horse that magically appeared before them. "Yes, yes. I have a feeling that things will get interesting in the Shire, and I wish to be there." He replied as he looked meaningfully at the hobbits before looking at Aragorn and Gimli in the same manner. "Goodbye." He said. The hobbits followed suit and they rode off toward the Shire.   
  
After they were out of sight, Aragorn looked at the king who still had his kingly stature, but seemed very stressed. "Are you all right my lord?" Aragorn asked as the king continued to stare off into the skyline. "No Aragorn, King of Gondor, I am not. It appears that my son has disappeared and intends to stay that way and nobody seems to know where he went." "Why does it seem like he intends for it to stay that way?" Gimli asked as the began to walk back into the shelter of the palace. "Because his weapons are gone along with several other belongings. Not normal things to take on a day of hunting. Then not seeing his friends off, that is not like my son. His mother and I raised him better than that."   
  
Aragorn and Gimli exchanged knowing glances as clues from Gandalf began to sink in and piece together as Zara's father, Lord Bryioum Anacolimn, ran up to the king. "Thranduil, Zara has gone missing. Lord Rinarmo went to wake her this morning and her and her things were gone!" "Legolas has gone missing as well. This is too coincidental, those two are together. The questions now are, where and why."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas." Zara called after they had been riding for several hours. It was now late in the afternoon from when they began their journey. "Just so you know, I'm not complaining, but where are we going? It seems like I have seen this tree before." She said as she gazed a beech tree with a peculiar sized hole in the trunk.   
  
"You haven't seen it before, you just think you have. The scenery will seem to melt together after awhile. We are going to the Shire." "Where the hobbits are?" "Yes. We are taking the long way because I want Frodo and the rest to get there before we do."   
  
"Do they know about this?" Zara asked curiously. Legolas squirmed slightly under her gaze. "Well, no. I was afraid Pippin or Merry would say something to my father by mistake and ruin everything." "It was wise yet rude." Zara said as she rubbed her aching left hand with her right.   
  
The ring Lord Rinormo had placed on her was still there, weighing her small hand down. She was unable to take it off, it was like it shrank the moment it touched her skin. Legolas noticed her strange movements and took her hand while they rode.   
  
"We should remove this, for I have something better to adorn your hand with." "That is wonderful, but I can't seem to get it off." Legolas gently pulled at the ring to take it off but it would not budge. Legolas gave Zara a small smile of reassurance and pulled a little harder. A tiny whine of pain escaped Zara's tightly closed lips. "That will not work." Legolas muttered as he looked around him.   
  
He noticed a puddle in the road just up the way. When they reached it, he dampened her hand with the liquid and pulled again. The ring moved slightly with the leverage. Legolas put her hand back in the water and waited several moments. When he felt that it was enough, he took her hand in his and gently, yet firmly, pulled at the jewelry. Slowly, and quite painfully for Zara, the ring slid off. Red blisters were present of her finger where the band had laid.   
  
"That's odd." Legolas muttered as he examined her hand more closely. "You must be allergic to something in the metal. I shall have to remember this." He tended to her hand and gently wrapped a piece of cloth around her finger.   
  
"This cloth will have to do until your finger is well enough for your ring." "Where is my ring?" Zara asked playfully, not truly expecting a ring since they decided to wed the night before. "Right here." Legolas pulled at a golden chain that was around his neck. On it there was a ring like no other Zara had seen.   
  
The band was white gold with intricate swirling designs along the band that lead to a round elfin diamond in the center. The stone was not ostentatiously large, it was more modest and elegant; like a true queen.   
  
Zara was speechless at the sight of it. "Do you like it?" Legolas asked somewhat timidly. "Oh Legolas." Zara breathed. "It is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen! Where did you get it on such short notice?"   
  
"It was my mothers." Was the soft reply. From atop her horse Zara leaned down and kissed her prince, who was on the ground, on the lips in appreciation. "It is beautiful, I can't wait to wear it." Legolas grinned at her and got back on his horse and they continued their journey.   
  
"Legolas?" Zara began again as they made their way to the Shire. "Hmm?" "Just out of curiosity, why didn't Nalemien get this ring?" "Because she is not worthy of such important finery." Legolas answered. "And this ring is a symbol of love and should only be worn on the hand of the one I love, just as my mother intended."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I know it's a little on the short side but bear with me! The good stuff's right ahead!   
  
And, if you know how I can get bold and italics on this; let me know! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer is the same.   
  
MUST READ THIS: I don't want to hear any crap on this. In this story Frodo did not sell Bag Ends. He still owns it and lives in it. If you write to me and complain that `you are so stupid, Frodo sold his house', I will point you to this and call you stupid! Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ orlandofan13: Thank you for your review and if you can do that for me I will appriciate it greatly!  
  
~*~ Soccer-Bitch: You are most definatley my most `excited' reviewer! Checked out your girl's stories. Not really my type but they were still good and interesting. I hope you enjoy what is to come.  
  
~*~Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita: I'm updating as fast as I can! :-)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Men, we must search these hills until the trees cry for mercy. My son is out there for some God forsaken reason and he must be brought back. His wedding is to be in three months time, he must be back before then. Lady Zara is also to be wed in three months time. Aragorn, King of Gondor, will be heading this search. I fare thee well." Thranduil spoke as Lady Nelemien stood next to him weeping into a handkerchief while Lord Rinarmo stood on the other side looking furious.   
  
Before him was several members of the Mirkwood army along with Aragorn, Gimli, Xavier and Jatlin. This was the search party for Legolas and Zara. When Thranduil finished his speech Aragorn bowed his head and lead the men out the gates of Mirkwood in search of the two elves.   
  
After they reached the edge of the city limits Aragorn stopped to tell them their instructions. "Men, a dear friend of ours is out there. The reason may be unknown but we must search and find him and Lady Zara. I have my suspicions as to where he is headed. My first thought was the Shire but if he left before the hobbits then he would arrive before the hobbits; not a very smart nor a very likely plan. But, he does know of a small town by the name of Bree. It is a small town several days journey away. If we ride swiftly then we could possibly beat them considering one of their party is a woman."   
  
Aragorn distinctly saw Jatlin and Xavier exchange a meaningful glance. "Yes Jatlin and Xavier, you two were saying privately?"   
  
Aragorn's comment came as a shock to the two. Xavier recovered the quickest. "Well Aragorn, I know the fact that Zara is a woman may cause you to believe that they will travel at a slow pace but your wrong. Zara is just as much a wilderness person as Legolas or myself. She will not hold back the trek."   
  
"Then we must ride swiftly. Lets ride!" Aragorn commanded as the band of searchers rode off into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scenery for Legolas and Zara took a drastic turn within the several weeks time of their journey. Instead of heavily wooded areas that could conceal even the strongest rays of sunlight from kissing the ground, it gradually transformed into rolling green hills with luscious trees and colorful flowers spotting the verdant ground. After many weeks time they had reached the Shire.   
  
"Are you sure people live here?" Zara asked underneath the hood of her cloak. Legolas advised them to conceal their faces as to not cause a riot with their elfin features. "Yes. See all of those hills? Those are hobbit holes, they live underneath the ground. Quite smart in camouflage I must say."   
  
"Do you know which one Frodo lives in?" Zara asked softly as she saw several small hobbit children several feet away playing in the field with the setting sun in the background. "No." Legolas confessed. "But I shall find out."   
  
They rode their horses until they saw a middle aged hobbit sweeping the front walk to his home. "Excuse me good sir." Legolas said not in his native tongue. Zara remained quiet next to him as she knew very little vocabulary of the talk of man. "I am looking for Bag Ends."   
  
"Bag Ends, eh?" The hobbit repeated as he held his hand off to ward off the glare of the sun. "What is your business there?" "I am an acquaintance of Frodo Baggins. I wish to see and speak with him. Now where is Bag Ends?"   
  
The hobbit squinted his eyes up into the shadow of Legolas' hood. The strangers stature and size told the hobbit that it was another odd kind going to see Frodo. "Who are you?" The hobbit questioned suspiciously. "I am an acquaintance of Frodo Baggins." Legolas answered again slightly irritated.   
  
The hobbit slanted his eyes in skepticism. He then saw the rider next to the hooded stranger place a small, slender hand upon the rider's. He noticed a bandaged ring finger and assumed it a woman. The male rider glanced at her and nodded his head. Soft words were spoken that the hobbit could not hear or understand.  
  
~*~   
  
"Let me try. You are very tired and paranoid right now since the army is probably out searching for us. Just tell me what to say." Zara whispered softly in Elvish as Legolas nodded and softly told her the correct lingo.   
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me sir." A soft feminine voice slowly, almost unsurely, asked from underneath the second hood. "It is most urgent that we make it to Bag Ends. Will you please help us?"   
  
The male hobbit tried to peer into the shady constraints of the hood the, now obviously female, rider wore. There was a slight ray of light that played on the rim of the hood and reflected blue-gray eyes out to him. Eyes that seemed so innocent, yet afraid at the same time. He felt a prick of guilt pull at his heart when he thought about denying her directions.   
  
"Follow this path until you reach a fork. Take a left. Bag Ends is the only home on that road." "Thank you." The male rider said as he urged his horse on down the dirt rode with his woman accomplice next to him. They rode in silence and excitement as they followed the hobbit's directions.   
  
Zara could feel her breath quicken at the thought of the next few days. By the end of the week she would be Princess Zara Greenleaf. She would forever spend her days with her best friend and companion, immortal life seemed so much more luscious with that thought.   
  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not noticed that Legolas had stopped and almost rode past. "This is it." He announced as he dismounted from his steed. He courteously helped Zara down off her horse and led her up the cobblestone walk.   
  
They stopped at the round door and Legolas promptly knocked three times on the wood. The two elves could hear mumbling and movement coming closer to the door. A moment later Frodo Baggins opened the door with his eyes wide in surprise. "Legolas!" He cried as he took in the sight before him. There stood his friend from the journey looking travel worn and weary but happy. "How wonderful to see you again!" The two embraced into a hug.   
  
"Hello my friend." Legolas said as they released. "I am sorry to intrude on you but you remember Zara don't you?" Zara raised her eyes at the mention of her name. She had stood to the side silently and watched the act of brotherhood with a sense of pride in her heart knowing that her fiancee was a kind and giving man.   
  
"Yes, yes I do. My lady." Frodo said as he held out his hand to take hers. Zara accepted the gesture and Frodo properly laid a cordial kiss on her hand. "You are not intruding at all. Come in, come in!" He motioned for the elves to come into his home.   
  
"Gandalf said that things would get interesting here when you left without saying a word." Frodo explained as he led Legolas and Zara through the halls of his home. Legolas had to bed down significantly to avoid contact with the roof while Zara only had to bend her head. "How did Gandalf know I was coming here?" Legolas questioned as Frodo motioned for them to take a seat at the kitchen table as began to make some tea.   
  
"Because old men have a sixth sense for these kind of things." The strong, old voice of Gandalf boomed behind them. Everyone turned to face the aging white wizard who had a soft look of contentment on his face. Zara smiled shyly at him for she had a deep respect for him for she knew it was he who had made all this possible. Gandalf returned her gesture and nodded his head her way.   
  
"Hello Lady Zara." He said in the elvish tongue. "Greetings Gandalf." Zara replied as he sat across from her and Legolas.   
  
Zara felt Legolas intertwine their hands underneath the table and he gently squeezed her hand. Zara leaned her head on his shoulder because the trip had tired her so. Frodo came back with cups of steaming tea that were gratefully accepted. The generous hobbit sat down and began a conversation which Legolas immediately responded to.   
  
Zara sighed in relief and satisfaction. Frodo and Legolas were deep in a conversation and she felt her eyelids begin to drop. "Have you any ideas for your wedding?" Gandalf asked politely while he looked at her with blazing blue eyes. "Only since I was around 400 years old." Gandalf laughed at the remark. "What do you wish?" "I wish for an outdoor wedding that is small. I wish for hundreds of flowers everywhere and to wear a beautiful dress. I wish for that day to be one of the happiest days of my life." "And it shall." Gandalf whispered.   
  
The two continued to discuss the upcoming marriage while Frodo and Legolas continued their conversation. After awhile Gandalf noticed Zara's eyes beginning to grow heavy with sleep.   
  
"I do believe that it is tradition for the bride and groom to not see each other the day before the wedding. Since your case is special we'll make it the night and morning of." Gandalf announced to everyone in the home. "And since it is obvious that Lady Zara wishes to rest, I believe it should go into effect now."   
  
Zara smiled gratefully at the wizard as she felt Legolas' head turn to kiss her on top of her head. "I'll show you to your rooms." Frodo said as he stood. The two elves followed behind him until he reached a door down the hall. "This is for you Lady Zara." He said as he opened the door.   
  
Zara stepped inside as Legolas followed her. The room was an oak color with pristine white bedding and accents. The ceiling was much higher in this room that in the rest of the house.   
  
"Gandalf must have been here." Legolas said as he looked around the room. "Legolas your not supposed to be in here." Zara said as she began to root around her travel bag. "I know, but before we are to be separated I wanted to give you this." He reached behind his neck and unclasped the chain that held his mother's ring.   
  
He held the jewelry in his hand and took hers. He gently unwrapped the bandage and inspected the skin. The blisters had faded but there was a slight pink tint to the area where the ring sat. Legolas stared at her finger before he picked up her other hand. He removed a silver band from her middle finger and slid it onto her left ring finger, followed by her engagement ring.   
  
"The first thing a good relationship should have is friendship." He said as he fingered the plain silver band. "That was what I intended when I gave you this ring many years ago. The next is love." He placed his thumb along the adorned ring. "Then it is unity. Goodnight my love, sleep well. I love you." He softly kissed her cheek as she whispered. "I love you too." Before she turned her head to receive his touch on her mouth. With that Legolas turned and left the room, knowing the next time he would see her would be at their wedding.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There you go! Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer is the same.   
  
NOTE THIS: I do not study the traditions of elves, if there are any, so I created my own. If you do not like it you have a right to tell me but please do not get smart because you have been warned. I have better things to do with my time that to research fictional characters.  
  
Long chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review!  
  
~*~ tiffiany-45: Thank you for your review. Do not jump the gun on me though, I am just getting started on this story. There is much to come. I am sorry about the haziness of their past but it was kind of hazy to them as well. I feel that you, as an imaginative reader, should fill in the blanks with your own version of what happened. Candy for the mind I like to call it. I hope you continue reading.  
  
~*~ Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita: I am so glad you like it! I hope you like what is about to happen in near chapers too!  
  
~*~ Soccer-Bitch: Like I said before, (I think), all will be revealed in due time. You will find out the reactions and such shortly in upcoming chapters. Just for the record, I never said her story was stupid, I just said that it was a little choppy and not really my style. If ya'll do get it fixed, I promise to read it again with an open mind! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The royal search party finally came to their destination of Bree. It was late in the night and the rain fell in sheets upon them. Aragorn led them to an inn called `The Prancing Pony' and ushered them inside.   
  
Once all the men were inside the dimly lit pub the bartender came up from behind the bar to greet them. "Strider!" He called. "It has been awhile. The usual I suppose?" "No, not tonight. I am looking for someone. Two someones to be precise. Two elves. Have you seen them?"   
  
"Elves, eh?" The bartender repeated as he thought about the last few days of customers. "One male, one female, pointy ears and long blonde hair the both of em'?" "Yes." Aragorn said with his heart dropping. What if Gandalf was wrong and Legolas and Zara really did come this way instead of to the Shire?   
  
" "Yeah I saw em'. Think they're still here as a matter of fact." Aragorn could feel Gimli shift awkwardly on his feet beside him and the hopeful breaths of air the others were breathing behind them.   
  
"And where are they?" Aragorn asked in a breathless whisper. The plump bartender scanned the crowd of his tavern until he saw what he was looking for. "Over there." He said pointing. "I'll lead you to em'." He got out from around the bar and led the men to the very far corner of the bar. Aragorn tried to see in advance whether or not it was really them but could only see the backs of their heads and by the looks of it; it was them.   
  
The bartender tapped on the male's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. The man turned around and stared at them curiously with brown eyes.   
  
It was not Legolas.   
  
Aragorn's heart felt like a great pressure had been released from it. "We are sorry to bother you, but we thought you were our friends. Forgive us." He turned to see the disappointed faces of Legolas' friends. "We must not give up hope." He told them. "There are still places to look. We cannot do anything tonight. Let us rest here and plan what to do in the morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning sun tickled Zara's face as she peacefully slept. She could faintly hear voices, footsteps, and the opening and closing of the door. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the home of Frodo Baggins, on her wedding day. A smile curled on her lips and a girlish giggle escaped them.   
  
She sank down into the feather pillows and stretched her arms above her head. She looked at the clock beside the bed. It was late in the morning. She hardly ever slept this late but figured that she should have some luxury on the mourn of her wedding.   
  
A soft knock from the door jerked her out of her peaceful serenity. She quickly got up and covered her scantily clad self with her sage robe and answered the door. Outside stood a woman hobbit with curly hair, behind her was Gandalf.   
  
"Good morning Zara. I trust you slept well." "Very well." Zara said as she motioned for them to come in. "This is Rosie. She is a friend of our hobbit companions. She is going to help you get ready." Rosie smiled shyly and curtsied in respect of the future royalty that stood before her. "Oh, no, no. Don't do that." Zara exclaimed blushing. She did not feel that it was necessary for someone who was going to help her to treat her like she was an unapproachable goddess. Gandalf translated the message and the hobbit blushed deeply. Zara smiled warmly at her, she already like her.   
  
"Where is Legolas?" She asked Gandalf. "He is out with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Fear not, in a short time you will have him back in your arms. Especially for your wedding night." Gandalf winked roguishly at her. Zara blushed again severely at the comment and gesture and raised a hand to her mouth. She heard Gandalf laugh at her. "Good day Zara." "Good day Gandalf." Zara slammed the door behind him.   
  
Her face still red she faced Rosie and shurgged at her and rolled her eyes about Gandalf. She could tell Rosie was nervous about being around her. Rosie began to ask a question in her language and pointed to her dress, indicating to Zara that she was asking what she was going to wear.   
  
Zara immediately brightened up and rushed to her chair next to her bag where she had laid out her dress to remove any wrinkles that had settled. It was in fact, the same dress Lord Rinarmo had said she was too fat for.   
  
She raised it for Rosie's inspection. Rosie's mouth dropped at the sight of the dress. Never had she ever seen anything so fine in the Shire. She eagerly nodded her head and immediately began to help Zara dress.   
  
She gently tied up the silk ribbon back and stood back for an inspection. Zara was a vision. The dress was a sleeveless slip made of fine white silk with a long-sleeved lace overlay with an empire waist. The sleeves went at least five inches past her hands and belled out. At the empire waist were tiny diamonds and the lace overlay split and flowed out to reveal the slip. The back of the dress plunged to Zara's lower back and was laced with white silk ribbon. The natural creaminess of her skin was glowing and her smile was beaming. Rosie pulled half of her hair up and created an intricate knot of twists, curls, and stray pieces sticking out with tiny baby's breath flowers here and there. She adjusted the majestic mithril elf crown on her head that Legolas had sent earlier.   
  
"You look beautiful." Rosie whispered. She knew the elf couldn't understand her but the look on her face was enough. A soft knock was heard at the door, it was Frodo dressed in his best. "It's time." He said in elvish. He learned that phrase a few minutes ago just for this occasion. He could see the excitement and apprehension in Zara's eyes. He smiled comfortly and held out his hand for her to take. She gratefully took his hand and he led her out to a meadow.   
  
The meadow was a rich green with two trees in the center. The trees had elegant ribbons tied around their trunks, and just like Zara wanted, there were flowers everywhere.   
  
Flowers were in the trees, around them, around the six chairs that were occupied by Bilbo, Sam, Rosie, Pippin, Merry, and know Frodo, petals were even gently falling from the sky. Between the two trunks was an arch with Gandalf underneath and Legolas standing in front and to the side.   
  
Legolas looked all the more handsome that she had ever seen him. In proper elvin wedding tradition, he was dressed in a fine white silk tunic and breeches. His hair was bound only by his two tiny braids and his mithril crown graced his head royally.   
  
Soft music floated from an unknown source and Zara timidly made her way down the grassed aisle clutching her bouquet of white lilies. When she reached her mate she placed her hands in his and waited for Gandalf to begin the ceremony, entirely in elvish.   
  
"Welcome friends and esteemed guests. We are gathered here today to join two unique people, Legolas Greenleaf and Zara Anacolimn, and make them one. You began this journey many years ago, and today you mark yet another chapter in this book of life. Is there anyone present who objects to the union of these two elves? Speak now or forever hold your peace."   
  
Silence greeted their ears and the grins got wider.   
  
"If there are no objections." Gandalf reached inside his robes and pulled out two rings. He placed a ring in each of their hands. "These rings, are a symbol of your love for one another. May they hold fast and and strong in your devotion to one another. You may place your ring on your partner."   
  
Legolas took her tiny hand and placed the mithril ring on her finger, completing her three ring set of `friendship, love, and unity,' each band was stronger than the last. Zara then placed his ring on his bare hand, showing the world that he was hers; and no other.   
  
"Legolas," Gandalf began again. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to cherish as an equal from this day forward, till death do you part?" "I do." A tiny tear escaped Zara's eye as Gandalf was reading the vows and Legolas gently wiped it away with his thumb.   
  
"And do you Zara, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to cherish as an equal from this day forward, till death do you part?" "I do."   
  
"Then by the power invested in me, Gandalf the White, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Legolas leaned in and passionatly gave Zara a kiss she would never forget. When they broke, Zara leaned in for yet another. "I love you so much." He whispered to her in elvish. "And I you." She whispered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the two elves escaped from their small and quiet reception, they retreated to Zara's room, which was going to be used as a wedding suite. Legolas had a firm hold on her mouth with his own and they stumbled through the door.   
  
"Darling..." Zara breathed between kisses. "Stay here, I have something to show you." She tore herself from his embrace as he disgruntly watched her retreating back into the washroom. He took several deep, cleansing breaths to calm himself and anticipated the night ahead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zara quickly changed out of her dress and into a light green slip gown that ended at mid-thigh. It was tradition in her family for the just married woman to wear one on her wedding night.   
  
She nervously ran her fingers through her hair about what was to come as her mind wondered to the one place she didn't want it to go. `I need to tell him.' She thought to herself. `He has to know before he finds out.'   
  
She took a deep breath and opened the washroom door and leaned against the frame. Legolas had his back turned to her, his bare back. Zara gasped a quick breath of air at the sight. She had seen Legolas without a shirt on before, but never in this company, and never with this much wanton wanting.   
  
Upon hearing her gasp, Legolas turned around to face a beautiful sight. His wife stood before him leaning against the door frame in a tiny slip of nothing, nervously chewing her lip and staring at him with eyes much like a woman who knows what she wants.   
  
"Oh, Valar." He murmured as he took in the sight. He quickly crossed the room and whisked her into a warm embrace. "You are so beautiful my love." He said into her hair as his hands played with the flaxen strands.   
  
"Legolas." Zara said as she pushed off from his chest. "We have to talk." Confusion was evident in his eyes as she led him to the bed and sat down with him.   
  
"Legolas, there are no words in my vocabulary that can tell you how much I love you and want to be with you." Tears began to swell in her eyes. "But before we can go that extra step, I have to tell you something, and I hope you will still look at me with the same eyes as you did just before."   
  
Tears were making their way down her cheeks and she grasped his hands with hers.   
  
"A few days after you left to go to Rivendell, I was at the pub, and I drank many drinks that my body could not hold. I was alone that night because I did not tell Xavier or Jatlin where I was going. I was so angry with you and heartbroken. The only thing I wanted was to feel loved."   
  
Legolas' eyes became harder with confusion and slight anger.   
  
"There was someone there at that pub that night,...that picked me up when I stumbled onto the ground. At the time I was not sure who he was. He led me out of the pub and down the street. My mind was so hazy from the alcohol that I didn't know where I was going nor who I was with. That night, something happened."   
  
Legolas jerked his hands out of hers as he stared at her with hurt and betrayed eyes.   
  
"I don't remember what happened, but what happened the next morning was enough to help me figure it out."   
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked in a hard voice.   
  
Zara was begining to choke on the tears. "I woke up...in a bed. With...Doighna."   
  
Legolas abruptly stood and crossed to the window and stared at the full moon. His motions were tight and strained, as if he were restricting himself from doing something rash.   
  
"Legolas." Zara said as she stared at his form with her voice thick with tears. She stood and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and gently kissed his back. She could feel his muscles tightening under her touch. "I am so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. You have to believe me."   
  
Legolas could feel the warm tears slide from her eyes onto his back and her tiny body tremble in shame. He allowed on of his arms that was crossed on his chest to slide down and grasp her hands that rested on his abdomen.   
  
"Why Zara?" He softly said as he continued to stare at the night sky. "If you loved me as much as you say you did then, why?" "I don't know." Was her shaky reply.   
  
"Legolas, I love you so much. I should have told you sooner but there was never an oppurtunity." "You could have told me the entire time we were on the way here." Was his stubborn reply. "What would you have done?" Zara asked fearfully. She was beginning to think he felt he made a mistake by marrying her.   
  
Legolas remained silent as her broke his gaze with the sky and looked at their hands. "I would have brought you here and married you." He turned and faced her with empty eyes. "Only after I knew that you did not mean to let what happened that night happen and that you only want to be with me and only me." He stared at her in the eyes. A gaze she matched when she said. "You know that in my right and sober mind, I would not touch that creature if I had to. I only wanted to be with you. I only want to be with you. I will do anything to recieve your forgivness on this. I promise on my very life that no other man besides you will ever touch me. I did not know what I was doing, the alcohol fogged my mind. I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say."   
  
The tears and anguish were starting to make her feel histerical until Legolas wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I will make him pay for taking advantage of you like that. When we return home, I promise you, my wife, that he will be gone within 24 hours. If you love me like you claim you do.."   
  
He started with a more wicked grin with raw passion in his eyes. His fire was rekindled when her saw her tearful eyes dry up and let the love she felt for him shine through. A lustful grin crept up her features as well.  
  
"...show me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There ya have it! Much to happen afterwards and if you want to know, REVIEW!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
Right here! Click the little purple box and leave me a little message please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim is the same, I only own what you do not recognize. This is short kinda chapter, I'm building in this one. Get ready for some slight torture in upcoming chapters, maybe. Thank you all you lovely reviewers!  
  
~*~ Soccer-Bitch: I appreciate your kind reveiws and keep me updated on your friend's story!  
  
~*~ KaTiE15: Thank you for your review. Mistakes happen. I'll tell you like I have told any English teacher I have ever had: Proper grammer is like beauty; it is in the eye of the beholder! (Try that on yours and see what they say!)  
  
~*~ tiffiany-45: This is a PG-13 story! Remember that with your dirty mind! *lol* I might do a prequel and I might not. It's all in how I feel at that time.  
  
~*~ Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita: I don't think I'm wonderful, brilliant maybe, but not wonderful. (*I'm just kidding!*) Thank you for your awesome review. I'm glad you liked it.   
  
~*~ Iluvien: Wow, you update a lot, I like that. As for some of your comments: I thought I had fixed the whole Thurdail and Thranduil problem. I apparently missed a few. Sorry. They were both engaged at the same time b/c I mentioned earlier that their fathers were great friends and fathers do enjoy embarrassing their kids at the same time. Kinda like a two for one deal ya know? Zara comes from a noble family BTW. Glad you like my Gandalf lines. I was waiting on someone to say something about them. Yes, dude is an elf. The King of Gondor would head the party b/c he used to be a ranger and knows the land and b/c he is their friend. Wouldn't you? He is looking in Bree b/c he knows their going to the Shire. Gandalf dropped them hints on that like the looks and saying that things are going to get interesting. Thank you for your ample reviews.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Gimli made his way down the stairs of the Prancing Pony into the dining area. There was nobody in the pale morning light lit bar except the hunched over figure of Aragorn.   
  
His back was turned to him and Gimli made his way to his friend. Aragorn was pouring over a map, as if deciding what would be the best route to led the troops next.   
  
"Where to?" Gimli asked trying to make light of the situation. "I'm not sure Gimli." Aragorn said as he settled back into his chair. "Part of me wonders if Legolas and Zara have done their deed in the Shire yet and have left. That way we could go there and Frodo could tell us that they were there and are now headed back home. Yet,"   
  
He paused as he continued to stare at the map.   
  
"Yet we could lead our company elsewhere and let their already down spirits plummet." "But they would get a surprise when they got home wouldn't they?" Gimli said with a slight chuckle. "That's not all that worries me." Aragorn whispered unamused and looked around the pub to make sure nobody was around. "I heard from a confidant of mine last night that there were orcs spotted not far from here. Whether or not they will meet Legolas and Zara, I do not know. However, we could easily fall into their grasp as my confidant claimed that they were all over this part of the land."   
  
He stopped and stared into space, deep in thought. "What if they do meet Legolas and Zara?" Gimli dared to ask after several minutes of quiet thinking. "Then this expedition will turn into a real search and rescue mission. If there is anything left to rescue." "But Legolas.." Gimli started. "Legolas cannot hold off an army of orcs on his own. These creatures are traveling in packs of at least a hundred a piece. And I severely doubt that Zara is trained in any fighting skills. Our best bet is to hope that they can stray away from danger as much as they can. As for us, we are heading toward the Shire in three days time."   
  
Gimli nodded at the plan. By time they arrived, surely Legolas and Zara would have left. The slamming of the door broke their peaceful silence. The man and dwarf turned to find Lord Rinarmo in riding clothes looking slightly disheveled.   
  
"Lord Rinarmo." Aragorn said as he and Gimli rose to meet the lord. "Where is she?" The tall lord asked. "We do not know." Gimli answered. "I did not mean for you to answer dwarf, I wish for someone with some sense of intelligence." Rinarmo sneered.   
  
Aragron pulled his sword from its holster. "That will do." He growled. "As Gimli has already informed you, we do not know where Zara or Legolas is right now. They did not come this way." Aragorn could see the features of the nobleman darken. He clearly did not like being told what he did not want to hear.   
  
"What do you plan to do then?" "I plan to go to the Shire in three days time." "Why three days?" "Because orcs are everywhere in these parts. It is rumored that they are only passing through. Legolas and Zara should stay out of harm's way for the time being. In three days, we will find them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several days later the two newly wed elves were making their trek back home. Legolas and Zara were both riding Legolas' horse. Olasa, Zara's horse, was behind them with their light luggage. Zara, who was in front, was humming a nameless melody and absentmindedly staring at the scenery.   
  
Legolas, on the other hand, was kissing along her neck and jawline with his hands at home among her waist and stomach. His lips gently made their way up to her temple where her birthmark laid. This was a sweet spot of Zara and she always seemed to melt whenever Legolas so much as breathed on it.   
  
"Legolas!" She whined playfully. "If you keep on with that, we're never going to make it home!" "Fine with me." He breathed into her ear as he nipped the lobe with his teeth. "I'm sure it is." She mummered as his lips continued their path to her mouth.   
  
Legolas kept his mouth on Zara's and one of his hands on her waist while the other groped for the hair along the horse's neck, it was time for another `break.' Far away in the distance Legolas heard a familiar stomp.   
  
He pulled away from his wife and listened more carefully.   
  
"Legolas, what's wrong?" Zara asked. Legolas placed a finger on her lips to silence her as he listened to the steady pounding of feet; orc feet.   
  
He dismounted from the steed and pulled his bow and an arrow from his back. "Legolas." Zara said more anxiously. "Get out of here." Legolas said once he was seated on Olasa. "What?" "Orcs are coming. Get out of here! Do not look back!" He said as he hit the rear of his horse with his bow and sent Zara speeding off into the woods.   
  
His actions of protection, however, were in vain. Orcs were also coming from the direction that Zara was going into. Her horse reared in surprise and almost bucked her off his back. One orc pulled the horse down and roughly yanked her off her horse. She shrieked at the sight of something so hideous.   
  
His dark, tough skin was covered in chain mail and armor, his yellow teeth were bared, and his yellow-orange eyes were bulging at the sight of his find. Being raised in a noble home as a gentle lady, she was not exactly trained in the art of war and battle. She did struggle as much as she could in the dark arms of her captor, scratched him with her nails, and kicked with her feet.   
  
She could see Legolas' white knife glinting in battle, with dark blood trickling off the blade ahead but she knew in her heart that it was hopeless. It was an army of a hundred against a single elf and his wife.   
  
"Legolas!" She cried out as she saw a particulary heavy instrument of war come crashing down on his head and his body fall to the ground, unconscious. She struggled more as her eyes cried tears of grief for at this angle, it looked as if he were dead.   
  
"Stay still." She heard her captor demand in his crude tongue as he tightened his grip on her. The orcs bound her arms and legs and placed a dirty rag in her mouth to keep her screaming muted.   
  
She saw another orc pick Legolas up as if he were nothing more than a sack of wheat and flung him over his shoulder. She could make out the blood on his fair face and his hair was tinted and matted from it. Her tears came faster as she tried to force her way to him, to see if he were alive.   
  
"I told you to stay still girl." The orc cried as he jerked her back by her hair and tilted her head up. "We have plans for you sweet." He said as he bared his yellow teeth in a cruel grin. "Special plans." He repeated as he dragged her by her hair deeper into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short I know. Review regardless please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaim is the same. I only own what you don't recognize. I'm beginning to loose my vision for this story so fret if I don't update for awhile. I have to get all my balls in the right court.  
  
Also, this is a FICTIONAL story created by me. Elves are FICTIONAL characters. Therefor, they do not have actual CUSTOMS. They are a figment of our IMAGINATIONS!   
  
~*~ (): {Also known as the cowardly person who left me threatening messages.} I think you need to go to some anger management. You are one sick puppy if you think that I am basing this on actual truth. This is a fictional story with fictional characters who live in a fictional world. None of this is real, it is only opinion and imagination. If I want my characters to drink damn Bloody Marys and have wild sexual orgies, then they'll do it because this is my story and not yours. I am not sorry for being so rude but you deserve it for being a royal pain in my ass! BTW: Violence is NOT the answer.  
  
~*~ Soccer-Bitch: Love and appreciate your reviews as always.  
  
~*~ Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita: Here ya go!  
  
~*~ Iluvien: Love your nit-pickiness. It keeps me on my toes. The companion was just, in my imagination, a fellow ranger that Aragorn knew and he thought that Aragorn should know about the orc deal.  
  
~*~ tiffiany-45: Don't blame your mom, at some point you had to choose the way you act. :-) I love the quotes you posted, they are really beautiful. And I'm SURE your mind wasn't in the gutter. *wink wink*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Legolas awoke groggily with a large knot on his head that throbbed painfully. "Zara?" He softly called out with his voice scratchy and eyes still half closed. He tried to raise his hand to his head but could not move them, nor his feet.   
  
His head swam with cloudy scenes that he could not place. He could not determine what time it was or even the day. The blurry visions slowly began to clear as the last few hours came to his mind. Riding home, orcs, Zara's screaming, orcs, pain.   
  
He snapped his eyes open. Harsh sunlight pierced his delicate eyes, causing them to water. He quickly closed them and opened them more gingerly again to restore their normal functions. He found himself tied to a tree with his arms bound behind his back, an orc camp in front of him, and Zara was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Zara?" He called out again, softly to not bring any unwanted attention to himself. His breathing quickened at the thought of the dreadful things that those foul creatures could bestow upon her pure soul.   
  
The orcs seemed excited about something. There was the usual fighting that normaly occured in these places, but it seemed different. Their cruel language offended Legolas' ears as he faintly made out a message.   
  
"I'm next." "No, I'm second in command and I say I'm next with the girl!"   
  
Legolas' heart disintegrated at the sound of `the girl.'. What were these slaves of hell doing to his precious mate? His keen ears could faintly pick up the sound of a woman screaming for help deep in the woods.   
  
His mind told him an awful deed that was being executed but his heart refused to listen. He only wanted to keep her safe, and the first test of that as her husband he failed; miserably.   
  
"He's awake." He heard one of the orcs cry. Legolas glared maliciously at it as it rushed over to him and yanked him up by his hair. Legolas gave a grunt of pain but managed to swallow any other sign of discomfort. He would not show his pain or fear.   
  
The orc held a tight grip on his hair as he sharply hit him across his face. Legolas could taste the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth. The low growling from the orc's lips grew into a raw chuckle.   
  
His accomplices tied Legolas more tightly to the tree, this time in a standing position. The orc stepped back and picked up a dark club that rested on the ground. A small flicker of alarm wavered in Legolas' eyes as the creatrue lifted the contraption up and swung it down hard on Legolas' stomach.   
  
Instinctivly Legolas tried to bring his body together as tightly as possible but his constraints held him too tightly. The orc swung again and this time aimed for his legs. Legolas could feel bruises erupting. The pain was so intense, he had never felt such torment in all his years of living. He sent up a silent prayer to the heavens that Zara was safe and in no pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please don't." Zara whimpered as she saw yet another orc make his way toward her with the same evil glint in his eyes. She struggled against the rope shackles that held her arms up above her head. She did not know what number this was, she stopped counting after twelve.   
  
The creature dragged his hands up her legs and bundled her skirts up. Her fine purple riding dress was torn to shreds, barley covering her body. His hot breath stank of ruined fish and the stench was pushed upon her face. He left one hand resting firmly on her buttocks while the other traveled up to her breasts and fondled them roughly.   
  
Her breathing was so labored and short from fear and pain she was afraid she would pass out from lack of oxygen. She felt something slide up her inner thigh and her body shook at the dread of what was to come. It push into her most sensitive regions without any sympathy. She cried out in pain. No matter how many times this happend the shock and intense pain remained the same.   
  
Her tears had been long dried and in place of the watery rivers that once ran down her face, blood trickled in it's place. Her once fair body was mutilated with brusies and large cuts. Her voice was rough and scratchy from her persistant screaming, and her dark golden hair had been cut off in rough chunks. Part of it's wonderous length remained while part hung in lanky bunches around her neck and shoulders. It was a deep offense to have an elf, especially a madien, cut their hair.   
  
The tortuous thrusts felt like they were literatly ripping her small body in two. She tried to concentrate on happier tidings than those now. She thought about her family and friends, but mainly about Legolas and, if they ever got out of this alive, what kind of life they would lead. What would their children be like, where they would be in the next 1,000 years?   
  
Her bloodshot eyes rested on a flower that spotted the ground several yards away. It's delicate presence cheered the foul place and in some odd way gave Zara hope. There it stood, beautiful and proud. It withstood the trompling of orcan feet and scorching sun. It survived the elements with grace and still stood to tell the tale.   
  
Pain was begining to take over her senses. A soft smile graced her lips at the sight of the blossom. The world began to melt into a large green and black blur. The black eventually overtook the green.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The orc dragged the now unconscious body of Zara back to the camp. They had had their fill of her for the moment. He threw the limp body of the elf on top of the bloody mess of the other. They did not bother tying her up, when she woke they would be ready for her again.   
  
Zara cautiously opened her eyes. The simple movement brought racking waves of pain for her. She took in her new surroundings. Her arms were no longer tied above her head, they were free. She saw the orc camp in front of her and trembled in fear. Where was Legolas?   
  
She felt the lumpy texture of the ground of which she laid on and her hand rested in something warm and sticky and looked down to find her hand red with blood. She looked for the source which turned out to be Legolas, bleeding profusly.   
  
His torso was badly cut and his face was spotted with dark bruises and more cuts. His breathing was steady which told her he was still alive. She ripped one of the rags of her skirt and tied it around his head where a particuarly deep gash ran. She wiped the blood off of him with another scrap.   
  
"Zara?" He whispered so softly it sounded like a breeze. "I'm here." Legolas opened his eyes the best he could and grasped one of her hands in his. "Amin hiraetha." He croaked. "Sorry for what?" She questioned. "I'm sorry I broke my first promise to you. The promise to keep you safe." "Legolas you couldn't have known this was going to happen." "I should have been more alert." He snapped quietly. "I love you. It hurts me more knowing that they are out there harming you while I stay here helpless than any form of torture they can physically bestow upon me."   
  
He stopped and took a deep breath. "I've said it once and I'll say it a thousand times more, I love you. I will not let them rob you of your life. I swear on my own life that you will get out of here alive."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you think it's losing it's touch? Tell me! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer is the same. Hope you enjoy and all that stuff.  
  
I think we're nearing the end. Not sure though. Maybe a couple of more chapters and the end. Not sure.  
  
~*~ carlie: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you are enjoying it but don't cry, everything will work out!  
  
~*~ KaTiE15: You're a reassuring breath of fresh air. Thank you for your kind review.  
  
~*~ trish: Thanks and here ya go!  
  
~*~ Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita: (*Hands her a virtual hankie*) Don't cry, it'll be all right! Glad I stirred emotion though!  
  
~*~ tiffiany-45: I love it when you review! You are just so energetic and stuff! I hope I continue to keep you on your toes and second guessing. Thank you so much!  
  
~*~ Soccer-Bitch: I figured it wasn't but that was kinda difficult to write b/c its like a transition or something. I think they'll get better as I go on though. Thanks for your reveiw and I hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Several days later Aragorn and the company of rescuers where scouring the forest. Everyone looked dirty and hopeless. With each ticking of time their chance at finding Legolas and Zara dimmed.   
  
They arrived at the Shire some time back to discover that Legolas and Zara had indeed been there and left. Frodo politely kept the details of their stay to himself, he knew that Lord Rinarmo was standing before him and still thought he was going to marry Zara.   
  
After that they continued to cross about the forest with no sign of elfin life anywhere. That was until they came across a wildly running horse. It looked frighteningly like Legolas' faithful horse.   
  
Some of the men caught it and proclaimed it as his horse.   
  
This was a sign.   
  
A bad one.   
  
Why would Legolas' horse be wandering around the forest without his master? Since then the company searched the grounds even more thoroughly looking for some sign of their friends. All they found were criss-crossing orc prints in the mud, each set leading in a different direction.   
  
"Aragorn!" A voice cried behind him. He turned to find Xavier galloping towards him. "Yes Xavier." "We think we've found something." The elf said slightly breathless. Aragorn nodded and promptly followed him to an opening.   
  
"Look at this." Xavier said as he pointed at a large dark patch on the grass around a tree. Aragorn leaned down to examine it more closely.   
  
"They were here." He breathed softly. "Are you sure?" Xavier asked behind him. "Yes." Aragorn said. "Legolas was defiantly here because this looks like his hand print in the hardened mud. And..."   
  
He closely examined the tree. Something long glinted from the bark. Aragorn gently plucked the shining substance from its hold in the rough bark. "This is a strand of his hair."   
  
Xavier swallowed hard and asked. "And what is this dark stuff?" "Blood." Aragorn answered. "And lots of it. From the looks of it and these strange dents in the tree, Legolas was beaten.....probably by a club of some sort." Xavier closed his eyes in disgust and fear.   
  
"And what of Zara?" Asked a new voice from behind. Lord Rinarmo made his massive presence known. "I'm not sure." Aragorn answered as he crawled along the ground.   
  
Rinarmo watched with slight disgust of this unusual behavior the king partook in.   
  
"What do you see Aragorn?" Xavier asked with a hopeful tone. "Orc prints....lots of them. They are coming to and from. They dragged something." He exclaimed as he brushed his fingers along a druggen path. Aragorn continued to crawl on this hands and knees as he followed the prints. Rinarmo and Xavier followed closely behind.   
  
The trio came to a tree and the prints stopped. Aragorn traced his hands along the trunk of the tree. Tiny dark spots splattered it and upon closer inspection resulted in blood. His eyes looked up into the branches and then back to the ground.   
  
A rope lied at the base and Aragorn squatted down to look at it. He held the rope in his hands as a faint flash of color caught his eyes. He reached into the thick grass next to the tree to discover a piece of purple cloth. Xavier gasped. He knew that piece of cloth, it belong to one of Zara's riding dresses.   
  
"She was here." He said softly. "Yes." Answered Aragorn. "And she was tourtured in the worst way for a woman to be tortured." "And what would that be?" Rinarmo asked as the thought of the ways this could ruin his reputation.   
  
"She was raped. Many times according to the prints at the foot of the tree."   
  
A low growl escaped Rinarmo's lips. One could mistake for anger that his `fianc‚' was humiliated in such a way, but in truth he feared his reputation. How could this wench ruin him so and they weren't even married yet?   
  
Aragorn led them back to the opening. "Rally the men." He commanded. "We have a trail."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time seemed so slow yet so fast for Legolas and Zara. The orcs marched them in their ranks with Legolas in the front and Zara in the back. This way the orcs figured that if they were attacked, Legolas would be at higher risk to die than their new female toy.   
  
Legolas' legs ached from the torture and Zara's body rejected anything she ate or drank. The hope in her eyes lessened everyday. Legolas tried to remain optimistic for them, telling her that Aragorn was not far behind with help. It did not work.   
  
Zara weakly trudged behind the orcs, tied to one, with tears running down her face. Something was wrong, she could feel it. The atmosphere seemed to cackle with friction, thick with animosity and anticipation. It was as if the trees themselves were waiting on a foul sport to engage. She was not blessed with the gift of foresight, but hunches could be just a worthy.   
  
Her body seemed to float above the ground, the air filled with nauseating smells, the ground itself seemed to spin underneath her feet. Suddenly her body lurched and she bent over as the acid from her stomach deposited itself on the ground.   
  
Legolas turned from his position at the front as he heard her. The two orcs that held his arms tightened their grip because each time Zara became sick he tried to rush back to her. He saw her take several deep breaths and an orc yank her up by her hair and dragged her forward. The orc threw her at Legolas' feet.   
  
"You take care of her!" He yelled as he kicked Zara in the back. She whimpered at the contact. Legolas roughly removed his arms from his captors and kneeled down to her.   
  
"What's wrong love?" He whispered to her. "Something is wrong. I feel it. The pain is just too intense." "What pain?" Legolas asked now more alarmed. "Here." Zara said pointing to her heart. "And here." She placed her hand on her stomach.   
  
Legolas placed his hand on her stomach. Elfin men had a rare gift when it came to their mate, they could sometimes determine what was physically wrong with them. He felt a strange power encompass him. He had only read and heard about this feeling from others, never experiencing it for himself.   
  
"What is it?" Zara asked as she saw his face deepen. He gave her a small smile in return and kissed her on the forehead. "All is well my love. Hope was just born."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? Tell me by pressing that littel purple box and telling me! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaim is the same. As always.  
  
~*~ Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita: Are sure you won't need another? That one must be soaked right about now! I'm so glad you like it.  
  
~*~ nuja: You'll have to find out!  
  
~*~ Skinners: I'm so happy you're enjoying this! Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!  
  
~*~ carlie: Your wish is my command.  
  
~*~ Tiffiany-45: All right! Someone likes my ideas! I was worried I was going to get one of those dumb reviews from those people who think that this is an actual reality with actual customs and go `That is so not true! I wish I could hit you!' And I have had people tell me that but it's okay. I'm a big girl, I can handle it!  
  
~*~ Soccer-Bitch: Here you go and thanks so much for the compliment! It made my day!  
  
Onto the story!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Over the next few days, the orcs had grown tired of their twisted game with Zara and mostly left her alone. They did not, however, leave Legolas alone. They obviously felt it was their heathen duty to torture and torment a male elf as much as physically possible.   
  
His face was full of gashes and dried patches of blood. It hurt him to move his body in any fashion. The only thing that was keeping him going was the thought of Zara, and their unborn child. He had to stay strong, and hopefully alive, for them.   
  
The orcs continued to march them down a beaten path in the woods, Legolas prayed to the heavens that it was not to their deaths. Like Zara, he too felt the air bubble with anticipation and hostility. It seemed that with every step the air thickened and the trees leaned forward slightly as if to get a better view.   
  
Zara stumbled beside him. The only positive thing the couple had going for them was the fact that the orcs allowed Zara and Legolas to march beside each other now. Apparently they can care less if they both die. Her body was still weak and feeble and she still got sick a couple of times a day. Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.   
  
"How much longer?" She croacked. "How much longer to what?" He asked looking at her. "Until we live or die?" "Zara." He started taking her hand firmly in his. "We will live. It will not be long now until we are home again. The actions of the trees frighten me, yet strangely comfort me. Something will happen soon. Whether good or bad, something will happen."   
  
The two continued to march in silence as the pounding of orc feet rattled in their heads. The sound was so monotonous that they could have fallen asleep if it were not for the searing pain in their bodies. However, after several more hours of walking, something broke through the monotony.   
  
Legolas' ears perked at the new sound; the new sound of horse hooves galloping their way. He glanced at Zara who was listening intently to the new sound with a slight grin on her face. It was the first that had graced her lips since they left the Shire. "They're coming." She mouthed with glee.   
  
Ahead of them, the leader of the orcs raised his fist, signaling them to stop. He sniffed the air. "A human pursues us." He growled. "Aragorn." Legolas breathed. The galloping was getting louder and closer.   
  
The two elves stood closer together with their hands intertwined firmly. The orcs scrambled about to get into a battle position. One roughly grabbed Zara by an arm and tried to drag her away. "No!" Zara shrieked at the action and tried to grab onto Legolas again. He too was held by orcs and was being dragged in the opposite direction. "Zara!" He tried to reach for her outstretched arm but his injured arms were bounded tightly.   
  
Zara continued to struggle as horses made their way onto the path. "Let me go!" She cried. "Keep your mouth shut girl!" Her orcan captor snarled as he punched her hard in her stomach. Shock filled her eyes as she fell limp to the ground, clutching her stomach.   
  
Arrows were now whizzing past her head yet she didn't care. She gasped for breath and searched for Legolas. Her bleary eyes could make out Aragorn, Gimli, Xavier, and Jatlin among other men of the Mirkwood army fighting the foes. She felt a slight twinge comfort at that but was not soothed.   
  
The world was comming in and out of focus now. She layed in the brush gasping for breath. A pair of strong arms circled her body and lifted her onto a horse and began to gallop off. She was not as afraid becasue she knew it was not an orc.   
  
"Legolas." She whispered. "Shhh. It will be all right." A voice said in a gentle tone. Zara believed the anonymous tongue and closed her eyes as they continued to ride.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas! Zara!" Jatlin cried as he surveyed the battle. Their men were fighting vigorously and were gaining ground. Many of the orcs had retreated to the shelter of the wood. Jatlin continued to scan the land until he saw his friend weilding an orc sword, battling as hard as he could even though he was already badly injured.   
  
Jatiln could see the blood patches, both fresh and old, on his face and dark bruises along his exposed skin. Jatiln began to rush to his friend. He could see the orcs beginning to target Legolas over everybody else.   
  
One orc had the club that he had so gladly tortured Legolas with and crashed it hard upon the elf's head. Legolas immediatly fell the the ground unconscious. Jatlin ran faster over to his friend to keep more harm from reaching him, then he saw an axe blade swinging around the area where he laid. Gimli had beaten him there and way defending Legolas as hard as his axe could slash. Orc heads were pittering on the ground and Jatlin kneeled down to Legolas.   
  
"Legolas." He said as he tapped his friend's face gently to try to waken him. "Aragorn!" Jatlin yelled as he picked Legolas up and ran for the closest horse. Aragorn turned at his name and saw Jatlin placed an unconscious Legolas on a horse.   
  
"Retreat!" Aragorn cried. He knew where Zara was and was slightly upset and the circumstace that surrounded it. Right now, however, the only thing that mattered was getting Legolas medical assistance and getting them all back to Mirkwood.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Aragorn and his men galloped into a clearing away from the battle scene. "Rinarmo!" He yelled as he saw the lord bent over the still form of Zara, who laid on the grass. "Why didn't you inform someone of your private plan?"   
  
"Why should I?" Rinarmo questioned as the men before him dismounted. "Zara is to be my wife and nothing else in that battle mattered to me. As long as she got out alive, that was the only vital thing." "There were other men present along with the prince of the country which you are currently residing in. It was most uncivilized to leave men who are on your side to fight and die due to lack of information and communication." Aragorn strode over to Zara and kneeled down.   
  
He placed his hand on her head and examined the many cuts and bruises. He placed his head on her chest to find her heartbeat and breathing steady. Nothing out of the ordinary. He turned slightly to find Rinarmo looking at the sky before he picked up her left hand. He nodded knowingly when he saw the three rings on her hand. He smiled softly and placed her hand on her stomach. Satisfied with his inspection he went to check on Legolas.   
  
Gimli stood over his friend as Xavier and another elf treated his wounds. He turned when Aragorn walked up. "How is he?" Aragorn asked the dwarf as he watched the others bandage him. "Bad." Gimli whispered as his eyes gazed upon his hurt friend. "So much time of torture has left its mark. He does not even appear to be the friend I once knew."   
  
It was true. Legolas' face was almost unrecognizable throughout the bruising and bleeding. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly parted. He looked as if he were merely sleeping. Aragorn nudged Gimli and pointed to Legolas' hand. Gimli looked down and saw a mirthril band adorning his ring finger. Gimli smiled slightly. "He went through all of that running and hiding to live and now he might not get the chance to taste the sweetness of it."   
  
Xavier leaned back as Legolas' mouth began to move. It appeared as if he were trying to say something. Aragorn carefully watched his lips. The message was one that could bring both fear and elation to a soul, but one that no one else should know of right now.   
  
"We must leave quickly." Aragorn said. "The orcs could be close. We must get Legolas and Zara to safety, quickly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know the drill. REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaim is the same. I think there is only going to be one more chapter to this. However, as I was writing this I put in another twist that I did not expect so we'll see where that leads me.  
  
~*~ baby_green_leaf: I appreciate your time to review. I hope you like what happens!  
  
~*~ The Namelss Elf: You just might see that, I'm not sure yet! Keep reading and reviewing to find out!  
  
~*~ CARLIE: I'm glad your a fan, but don't get obsessive! :-)  
  
~*~ Tiffiany-45: Don't be hating on the blonde b/c I'm a blonde too! Did you know that for a girl blonde is spelled with an `e' on the end and for guys w/o and `e' on the end? Learned that this summer from a college English proff.!  
  
~*~ Ariaste: Uh, that's cool. Just don't polish white shoes with black polish, that'll piss you off real quick. I hope what you meant to say was that you like the story and I, the author, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Now on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Soft, silken material greeted the body of Zara several days later. Her mind still floated in oblivion but her body was reacting to the finery in which it was encompassed in. A small smile graced her lips as she slept at the feel of clean skin and hair.   
  
There was no pain in any region of her body, only luxury. She could feel the warm sun kissing her skin and the soft smell of lavender in the air. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in one of the healing rooms of the palace.   
  
She was alone and it terrified her. Paranoia was embedded in her mind from her experience with the orcs and felt no comfort without Legolas near her.   
  
She slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position and looked around her room. She could see the welcoming sight of her home through an open window and hear the laughter of children in the street. Everything looked as if she had never left.   
  
She stood and padded over to where a tall mirror stood. A full smile spread on her lips and her hands flew to her face at her reflection. Her skin glowed in it's natural fairness without so much as a blemish. All the cuts and bruises that once marred her skin were gone, leaving no trace in their wake. One hand that rested on her face trailed down her body to her stomach where a small bump sat. She caressed the mound lovingly.   
  
While she was looking at her image, the door opened. Thinking it was Legolas she turned smiling, expecting to see her beloved's form. Instead what she received was Lord Rinarmo, and her smile dissipated.   
  
"My lady." He said as he bowed. "My lord." She replied tightly and turned back to the mirror.   
  
"Do not bother fooling yourself with that looking glass Zara, it will do you no good. You look exactly the same as you did before. Plain." Rinarmo said as he walked up behind her. "And still chubby. Have I not told you to lose this extra weight." Zara closed her eyes and thought to the times when Legolas whispered how beautiful she was when they were making love.   
  
"I do not think my body is any of your concern anymore Lord Rinarmo. I am married to another man. A finer man than you'll ever be and he loves me." She turned to face him and raised her chin defiantly. "I wouldn't think so." Rinarmo said as he stared down at her. "Because why would a `fine man' allow his love to be violated by orcs? Also, why would a `fine man' be traipsing around with another woman while his love laid here healing?"   
  
"You lie." Zara hissed through clenched teeth. "I do nothing of the sort." Rinarmo corrected. "But Prince Legolas does. In fact he is in his chambers accompanied by Lady Nalemien." Rinarmo watched with a sick smile on his face as Zara fled the room in search of the prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zara ran as quickly as she could down the halls to Legolas' chambers. Her mind raced with many things. Above all she wanted to see Legolas, but Rinarmo's words placed a small prickle of fear into her heart. She continued to run and ignore the stares of the servants as she passed.   
  
When she reached the great door of his chambers, she knocked somewhat timidly. "Enter." A great voice cried and a manservant opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks at the man and looked into the room.   
  
Legolas was sitting up in his bed surrounded by his father, Zara's father, a healer, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, and Lady Nalemien. Zara's blood boiled at the sight of Nalemien leaning so seductively close to her husband, who looked quite dazed. She held her head high as the manservant announced her. "Her Ladyship, Zara Anacolimn." Legolas' head snapped to her direction where she stood in her ivory gown, uncovered by her robe which she had forgotten in her haste.   
  
"Zara! Darling!" Her father bellowed at the sight of her as he walked to embrace her. "Cover yourself up child." He hissed at her when he reached her. Zara gazed over his shoulder to Legolas who was looking at her very intensely. She knew what he was thinking.   
  
She released her father and walked to the side of the bed where Nalemien was perched. She gently pushed her back and slid into the bed next to her husband, who wrapped his arm around her immediately.   
  
"How do you feel?" She asked him softly. "Confused. I wanted to be there when you awoke but I was unable to escape my entourage. I love you." "I love you too." He gently kissed the top of her head and picked up her left hand to discover her rings missing.   
  
"Legolas, do you have something to tell us?" Thranduil asked with an eyebrow raised. Nalemien looked furious along with a confused Lord Bryioum. Aragorn, Arwen, and Gimli looked calm. "Father, allow me to introduce to you....my wife, Zara Greenleaf." The fathers now looked just as furious as Nalemien.   
  
"How could you do this?" Thranduil hissed at his son. "Quite easily. I love her, I have for quite some time. I love her, she is my wife, and is the mother of my unborn child." Everyone in the room was now quite surprised by the news, except for Aragorn. He knew that was what Legolas was trying to say in the woods, he was going to be a father.   
  
"Now that I have answered your query." Legolas continued. "Answer mine. Where are Zara's rings?" "I do not know what you are talking about." Thranduil said in a hard voice. "I think you, or at least someone in this room does. She had three rings. A silver, a mirthril, and mother's ring." His father's face went cold at those words. "All these years you have had that ring?" "Yes." Legolas answered mildly. "She gave it to me on her deathbed. She wished for me to put it to better use on the hand of the one woman I loved. I kept my promise."   
  
"Why didn't it come to me?" The shrill voice of Nalimien cried. "You loved me. She and that wizard Gandalf put some form of witchcraft on you. Made you forget who you were and kidnapped you." Legolas' eyes hardened and Aragorn and Gimli's hands went to their weapons, but did not draw them.   
  
"I think you are mistaken my lady." Zara said in a cool voice. "Gandalf the White did nothing but marry us. If anything, Legolas kidnapped me. After all, he was the one in my chambers that last night we were here." "Is that true?" Zara's father bellowed. "Yes." Legolas answered. "I proposed to her and was preparing to whisk her away when Lord Rinarmo came and I hid under the bed. After he left we went to the Shire and got married."   
  
"This is preposterous!" Thranduil exploded. "You cannot be wed. I will not allow it!"   
  
"And how will you do that? We have agreed to the sacred bonding. We belong to no other except each other." Legolas replied in a heated voice as he continued. "And what, father, is so gauche about me being married to Zara? We have known each other all our lives, it was bond to happen sometime!"   
  
"Because she is not of noble blood!" His father shouted, red in the face.   
  
The room was silent. A look of regret was on the king's face and the color was drained from Bryioum's face. "That is absurd." Legolas laughed. "Zara was a courtier. She is of noble blood." "No she is not." Bryioum said sadly. "What are you talking about father?" Zara squeaked, utterly perplexed. "You are the daughter of two of our old servants. They both died shortly after your birth and we took you in and raised you as our own."   
  
"So you lied to me?" Zara breathed with tears flowing down her face. The man she always claimed as `father' nodded. "Thranduil helped with the process. He made sure nobody knew. I only wanted you to marry well and to have children who will have children and you would never have to face this. But you brought this on yourself." "Brought what?" Zara asked fearfully. She gripped Legolas' hand as if he were her life support.   
  
"This marriage," Thranduil claimed. "Is invalid. Legolas cannot marry below nobility. I am sorry." A sob escaped Zara's mouth as she buried her face into Legolas' chest. "But if nobody knows then what is the problem?" Legolas demanded, his eyes narrowed in anger and he held on tightly to Zara.   
  
"I know." A deep voice rumbled from the doorway. Lord Rinarmo stood in the frame. "I can ruin your reputation for this your highness if you do not let her go." "Is that a threat?" Legolas questioned the man. "No your highness, it is a mere option. I agreed to marry that girl in order to save her family's skeletons from emerging and I fully intend on doing just that. Since, obviously you cannot be her husband now. Perhaps you should have stayed in that little hobbit hole you ran to, you may not have faced this for a couple more days."   
  
"You have no right to talk to royalty like that Lord Rinarmo. Leave my chambers at once." Legolas commanded in a tense voice. "As you wish your highness, but not without my fianc‚e." "She is not yours to claim." Legolas retorted.   
  
"Legolas." He father said gentle tone. "Let her go. You cannot have her." "No." Legolas said as he felt Zara beginning to tremble in his touch. "I will die for her. You cannot and will not take her or my child away from me!"   
  
He saw Rinarmo make a move towards the bed out of the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed his white blade and stood to face him. "I will fight and die for her if I have to. I will also kill to keep her safe. You will do nothing but cause her ill will and harm."   
  
"Legolas." Zara cried as she lept out of the bed and stood in front of him. "Please don't do anything stupid." She whispered as she laid her hands on his chest. He looked into her watery eyes. "I love you Zara, and no one else. If I can't have you, I will have nobody."   
  
"Perhaps there is another way around this." Aragorn said from his seat in the corner. He was just as disturbed by the news as everyone else but was one of the few who had managed to keep a cool head about it. Everyone turned to face him. "What do you suggest Aragorn?" Legolas asked. "A compromise." Aragorn stated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay ONE more chapter hopefully after this. I think. I was going to make this the last one but I couldn't, too many loose ends to tie up. Hope you don't mind!  
  
Disclaim is the same.  
  
~*~ The Namelss Elf: You shall see if his ass gets whipped soon. Promise.  
  
~*~ Soccer-Bitch: I understand, my computer is a dumbass too. I wondered where you went but now I know. Its cool.  
  
~*~ Tiffiany-45: You would think they would think that wouldn't you? Man, parents just don't understand! Hopefully one more chap after this and then farewell! Enjoy!  
  
~*~ Orli's babe: Here ya go!  
  
~*~ carlie: Will do and have done!  
  
~*~ Legolas/SailorMoonLoverBonita: Do you need another tissue? (*Hands her a whole Kleenex box*) Does my story really infuse that much emotion? That's cool. I didn't realize it did. Is it too depressing?  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Several months had passed since that day in Legolas' chambers. He and Zara had barley seen each other as Zara had been locked up in her home so nobody could see her growing stomach and start rumors. Most of the time Legolas himself was locked up. Only he was in a conference room with their fathers, Aragorn, and Rinarmo.   
  
The terms were going painfully slow. Rinarmo would not budge, nor would Legolas. They both wanted Zara for their wife, only Legolas wanted it for the right reasons.   
  
Rinarmo, though he did not state it in so many words, wanted Zara to cook, sew, have sex whenever he wanted it, and have dozens of children. Legolas wanted Zara because he loved her and would allow her to the things she wanted to do on her terms, and he made that clear.   
  
Thranduil had finally seen his son's point of view and was being more supportive of him. It had taken him several days but when he say the two together tucked away in a corner, he knew it was not a game.   
  
Bryioum, on the other hand, still supported the arranged marriages. Aragorn was the only somewhat cool head in the room. He was appointed as the negotiator and keeper of the peace.   
  
"Lord Rinarmo, why do you dangle the minor detail of Zara's biological parents over the heads of her and the prince? What gain will you have if, by faith, you do get to marry Lady Zara?" He asked patiently as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I want a obliging wife who is fertile and will keep my name going."   
  
"Why Zara then?" Legolas snapped from the other side of the table. "She is far from tame and will not yield to your petty requests." "It is a matter of dowry." Rinarmo replied silkily. "Her father has promised me much with the marriage of her."   
  
"And what would that be Bryioum?" Thranduil asked curiously. "Well,...I.." Bryioum stammered. "Yes?" His old friend pressed. "I promised him several old heirlooms, some land, some money, and some property." "Such as..." Thranduil continued. Sweat began to pour off Bryioum's face. He wiped it off nervously.   
  
"Well Thranduil, you know how this goes. You love your child deeply and you only want the best for them." "And..." Thranduil pressed again. He was getting more and more curious by the syllable. "I promised Rinarmo several of my mother's old jewels, some land that my family owns at the border, and thecottagebythelake." "The what?" Thranduil dared to ask. "The cottage by the lake." Bryioum said softly.   
  
"You can't do that!" Legolas cried from his seat. "No you cannot." Thranduil added. "Why not?" Bryioum asked confused. "Because it is my cottage." Thranduil stated plainly. "No it is mine." Bryioum insisted. "No mine." Thranduil retorted. "It is mine my family has been there for years." Bryioum argued red in the face. "Mine have been there longer and as King of Mirkwood I say you cannot!" Thranduil was now on his feet with his palms flat on the table, a vein bulging on his forehead.   
  
"Gentlemen!" Aragorn yelled from his seat at the head of the table where he stood. "We are here to discuss your children's welfare, not a house by the lake. Are your children's feelings less important than a piece of property that will eventually fade into old? Has society gotten so vain that one will trade a child's smile for a title?"   
  
Aragorn paused and rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. He could hear it crack and pop from stiffness. The pressure of this situation was beginning to take its toll on him. "I am here to help negotiate the delimna between Legolas and Zara and Lord Rinarmo, not to determine who owns what. I am leaving now and do not expect me back for awhile. Good day gentlemen."   
  
With that Aragorn turned sharply on his heel and made for the door. "Estel." Legolas called after him but he ignored him. Aragorn slammed the door behind and angry footsteps pounded down the hall after him.   
  
Thranduil stole one icy glare at Bryioum and left for his chambers silently while Bryioum stalked out the door. Legolas stood stiffly and crossed to the open window. He had heard enchanting sounds from it for the last hour.   
  
He glanced down into the private courtyard to find Zara waking with Xavier. Apparently he was telling her an amusing story because her sweet laughter wafted up to the window and her smile radiated from her form. Her rounded belly had become more apparent these past months but she was still quite small.   
  
"She's a lovely creature is she not?" Legolas heard behind him. "Yes she is Rinarmo." He answered. "Too bad you'll never know." He then followed the suit of everyone else and made for the door.   
  
"I have a proposition for you." Rinarmo called after him. Legolas stopped in his tracks. "Such as?" He asked, looking so much like his father with his eyebrow raised. Rinarmo walked around the wooden conference room gazing at the weaponry that adorned the walls.   
  
"I challenge you to a duel." He finally said. "What are the terms?" Legolas asked interested. "The terms are: If I win, you will accept the invalidly of your marriage and release Zara from your poisoned grasp to marry me. If you win, I will step out of the picture and allow both your lives to be destroyed."   
  
"And what of the child?" Legolas asked with his eyes boring into Rinarmo's, as if seeking for a hidden plot. "If I win, the child will be executed. Why would I want a bastard child in my home? If you win you may do whatever it is you want with it. I do not care. Choose wisely your highness." Rinarmo glared at the prince as his mind raced at the offer. There was so much to gain, yet so much to lose as well.   
  
"If I win, you have to agree to leave this land, and to never return." Legolas demanded, his eyes hard as stone. "Agreed." Rinarmo said as he held out his hand. Legolas took it and shook it firmly. "Tomorrow at sunrise in the courtyard." Rinarmo instructed as he brushed past Legolas and out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am so glad you have stayed by my side Xavier." Zara sighed as she and Xavier walked through the courtyard with her arm linked through his. All afternoon he had told her amusing stories to make her laugh. The sun was now setting and they were headed back to her home by means of a hidden pathway so nobody could see Zara.   
  
"Where else would I have gone?" He laughed as he lead her through the leafy trail. "I don't know. It just seems that I am being shunned by everyone because I fell in love. Not to mention with child." She rubbed her belly automatically and smiled at the feel of it.   
  
"I couldn't be happier that you and Legolas finally admitted your feelings to each other and better yet, you are going to have a child. There is nothing to be ashamed about it. As a matter of fact, I should have given you these back a long time ago." In his hand were Zara's rings.   
  
"Oh Xavier!" She cried and hugged him around his neck. "Where did you find them?" "Well, when we found you and took you to the healer I took them off. I had figured out what had happened and I didn't want everyone else to know until you and Legolas were ready. With the chaos that followed, there wasn't a good time to give them back. I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be Xavier." Zara said as she put them back on eagerly. "You only did what you thought was right. Thank you so much." He helped her up the back stairway to her home. "I now leave you milady. Sleep well." "You to Xavier and thank you." "My pleasure your highness." He said as he bowed mockily and began to walk to away.   
  
Zara laughed softly to herself and went inside her empty home. At least, that was how it felt. Not one person would look her in the eye anymore and her parents avoided her. She sighed and grabbed a piece of fruit off the table and went to her chambers. In her cozy room she undressed and slipped into a blue gown and laid on the bed.   
  
She stared at her ceiling until she heard a plinking sound on her balcony. She gasped excitedly and raced to the opening to find Legolas climbing up the tree to her room. When he landed she embraced him immediately.   
  
"I missed you so much." She said as he lifted her chin up to meet her lips with his. "Nothing can keep me away." He said softly. He lead her to the bed and sat with down with her on his lap.   
  
"What happened today?" She asked timidly because she knew this was a sore subject with him. "Estel stormed out." "What? Why?" Zara cried confused. Legolas silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. It would do them no good if they woke the entire household.   
  
"Because our fathers got into an argument over your dowry." "What's wrong with it?" "Apparently your father included the cottage by the lake." He confessed. "But I thought that belonged to your family." "We did too but your father claims otherwise. Do not worry though. All will be solved tomorrow." "How?" Zara asked with her eyes narrowing.   
  
"Rinarmo challenged me to a duel. If I win he will leave and never return to torment us again." "And if he wins." Legolas took a deep breath. "Do not worry about that because it will not come to that. Rest well tonight. I must get back." He brushed his lips over hers and made for the balcony.   
  
"Legolas." Zara called after him. "Yes." He turned to face her. She stood and walked to him slowly. "Make love to me one more time. Just in case" She whispered when she reached him. "I will not refuse your request even though you have nothing to fret about. I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go. Tell me how it is! 


	15. Chapter 15Fin!

THIS IS IT! No more after this and no, there will not be a sequal, so don't ask. Time for new things. (And maybe finish posting `Figher', maybe not.) I may do a LOTR and Hogwarts cross. Not focus on Harry but on one of my original characters outside in the storage shed. Don't know yet. Must think about it. If you have advice for me, let me know, I would really like that.   
  
Thank you for all who have read this and I hope you like the final installment.   
  
Disclaimer is the same and thank you for all that read this and reviewed, I appreciate it deeply.   
  
BTW: Kleenexs may be needed. (Tiffany45!) :-)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ The Namelss Elf: Have fun doing your dance and don't hurt yourself! Read this chapter and see what happenes.   
  
~*~ Voldie On Varsity Track: Thank you, I try to make it `spiffy'. BTW, cool name Its real original.  
  
~*~ Tiffiany-45: No that wasn't the end! If you glanced at the disclaim you'd of known that! *looks at you sternly* Oh, well. THIS one is the end. You've been a great support and I hope that whatever I come out with next will entice you like this one apparently did.  
  
~*~ Soccer-Bitch: Your wish may be granted, and it may not. You'll have to read and find out. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really helped keep me going on this story. Good luck with your friend's story as well.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The next morning broke crisp and bright and Legolas laid in the bed with Zara wrapped in his arms. She looked so peaceful when she slept. It was as if she had no concerns or worries to cloud her mind.   
  
Legolas placed his hand on her stomach and felt the life form move within it. He and Zara had discussed it, and it came to pass that Zara wanted a son and Legolas wanted a daughter.   
  
This was unusual because normally the male would want a son to bear his name and carry on the lineage. Legolas, on the other hand, wish for a daughter that he could spoil, pamper, and cherish. When Zara pointed out that a girl was more work and more stress because you had to keep young suitors away when she becomes of age, Legolas responded with a "No suitor will get past me. I will approve and I will know what will happen on all meetings. If I do not like him, he will NOT come near my little girl. That is final." Zara responded with a. "See, you're stressing about it already."   
  
Legolas smiled at the memory. He sighed and gently pried his body away from hers and quietly got dressed. This was the morning that all would be decided. This morning depicted their future and what it would consist of.   
  
He glanced back at his wife and sent a silent prayer to the heavens that he would be able to return. He wasn't as confident in his dueling skills as Lord Rinarmo was. Legolas had some talent in the area but he had heard the rumors of Rinarmo's supremacy in the sport.   
  
However, he had made an oath to keep Zara and his family safe and he would uphold that promise, no matter the costs. He heard faint voices being spoken outside the door. He leaned over the bed and kissed Zara gently on the stomach and lips and stroked her now short hair one last time before he left back out of the room and to the courtyards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, are you sure of this?" Aragorn asked as he and Legolas made their way to the courtyard. "Aragorn, this is one thing that I am completely sure and unsure about. If I happen to win, all will be well. If not, I lose both Zara and the baby." "Is there no way around this?" Aragorn asked with a worried sigh. He too knew of the stories of Lord Rinarmo's dueling.   
  
"No. You idea of a compromise was promising, but not obtainable. You cannot stand there and tell me that if you and Arwen were in this situation that you wouldn't do everything in your power to keep her safe. Please, my friend, trust my judgment." "I do trust you Legolas." Aragorn said earnestly. "But I do not trust Lord Rinarmo. He is up to something, I can feel it." "That may be true Estel but I must do this, my family is depending on me." Legolas declared as he stepped into the courtyard.   
  
"Glad to see that you have finally decided to show up your highness." Lord Rinarmo chided as he arrogantly walked around his opponent with his sword in his hand. "I was beginning to think that you had finally come to your senses and left this game and woman to a real man."   
  
Legolas cocked a smile and chuckled softly as he retracted his sword from it's holster. "No my lord, I was simply giving you more time to come to /i/your/i/ senses and rid your venom from this land, and for me to spend some quality time with my wife." Legolas' eyes danced at the discomfort shown on Rinarmo's face.   
  
"You know the terms of this sport. The rules of engagement are as followed: Anything goes but no member of the audience may interfere. First blood drawn from the torso ends the duel." A voice informed. "Get into position."   
  
Rinarmo and Legolas placed their bodies into their traditional stance and Legolas' eyes broke with Rinarmo's to land on Zara who was standing in the back of the crowd. Her eyes were fearful but her stature was confident. She smile and mouthed `I love you' to him, giving him the support he needed.   
  
"Ready? Fight!"   
  
Rinarmo lunged toward Legolas, who barely dodged out of the way of the sharp blade. "Going to make his easy on me are you?" Rinarmo quipped. "Oh no. I plan on giving you false hope before I skewer you in two." Legolas retorted as he made his move. His blade clashed with Rinarmo's as they made their way towards the steps.   
  
The crowd immediately followed the two to the steps where the rumors about Rinarmo were shown to be true. His blade was quick and accurate, each blow aiming not to scratch the torso, but to kill. Legolas was beginning to have a hard time keeping up with his opponent. Rinarmo's strikes were getting faster and more difficult to block. Rinarmo was also quite skillful in blocking Legolas's blows as well.   
  
Rinarmo released a savage yell and lunged forward. Legolas turned to avoid contact with his torso and the blade roughly pierced his right arm. Legolas sucked air through his teeth at the feel of the fiery hot blade penetrating his skin. He dropped his weapon and grasped his arm with his free hand and fell to his knees. He looked up with unfocused eyes and saw Rinarmo looking quiet smug and pleased with himself.   
  
"I told you to choose wisely Legolas." He whispered softly. "Your rashness will cost you everything you worked so hard to protect. Now be a man and let me cut your torso so we can get this over with." Legolas's arm was becoming numb as he faintly saw Rinarmo's blade raising above him. He knew that this was his consequence for it was against regulations for any in the crowd to help the duelists.   
  
He tried to grasp his sword but the blade had been kicked away in the scuffle. He heard a faint outcry in the crowd and a flash of color before his senses regained aptitude. His eyes focused and saw Zara being held at the throat by Rinarmo's blade. Her eyes were fearful and her body was trembling. Tears streams streaked her cheeks as she looked at her husband with remorse eyes.   
  
"Leave her alone." Legolas croaked as he stood on his legs. His arm was still bleeding liberally and it hurt deeply. Legolas walked several feet over and picked up his blade. "Your quarrel is with me, not her."   
  
Rinarmo looked at him with laughing eyes. "Say you surrender Legolas. If you do, she'll live. If you keep this masquerade up, she'll die." Gasps were heard in the crowd and Zara's father tried to make an advance but was held back by a guard.   
  
Suddenly Zara's expression changed from fear, to terror. Her mouth dropped and her breathing quickened. Legolas looked at her with concerned eyes. "It's time!" She mouthed as Rinarmo roughly shoved her away and lunged his sword forward but Legolas obstructed the strike and slashed Rinarmo across the chest. "Touch‚!" He cried as the lord looked quite abashed and surprised.   
  
Legolas did not stay for congratulations but he instead rushed to his wife's side. She was beginning to sweat and her breathing was labored. "The baby is coming." She panted. "It is too soon." Legolas said, panicking slightly. "I know, but it doesn't matter because he's coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After several long, painful, and trying hours, Araviniel Greenleaf was born. Araviniel, meaning `Daughter of the new Dawn' laid in her proud father's arms as he watched her sleep.   
  
A lock of fine blonde hair curled at her brow and delicate eye lids concealed bright blue eyes. Tiny rose shaped lips, so much like her mother's, moved slightly as she slept. Legolas walked to the open window and stared out into the open land.   
  
He should be overjoyed and proud, and he was, but something was missing. A lone tear slid down his cheek and landed on the sage blanket that the child was wrapped in. Legolas, dressed in morose black, thought back to the time this bundle of life and joy was born.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zara was in deep pain and the healer was concerned because it was too soon for the child to be born and Zara's body shape and size was not designed for risky childbearing.   
  
"Legolas." She panted between gritted teeth. "I can't do this. Do it for me." "You are doing fine love, just hold on a little longer. Soon our lives are going to be exactly like we dreamed they would be." He kissed their intertwined hands and wiped her sweaty brow. His motions comforted her as she groaned and moaned in agony.   
  
The healer and midwife gave instructions to push and Zara obliged. Legolas could feel the pain her tiny body was enduring to screams piercing the room. At last her body went limp and she gasped for air.   
  
"Congratulations, it's a healthy, beautiful baby girl." The midwife announced as she wrapped the child and gave her to her father. Legolas grinned widely as he looked to Zara who was smiling gently. "We have a baby girl. I told you we were!" Legolas teased as he sat next to her and placed the babe in her arms.   
  
"Lets call her Araviniel." She whispered weakly. Legolas nodded his approval. "That name does not even compare to her beauty, but it comes close." He said as he stared at the child in wonder. Zara kissed the child's forehead. "Amin mela lle" She said to baby and her husband before she closed her eyes, and left this earth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as a sob escaped his lips. This was not the way things were supposed to be. Araviniel was all he had left in the world. She was the only link he had left of Zara, and he will do anything and everything in his power to make sure she stays safe and happy. He promised to never have her go through all that he and Zara had to do, just to live in peace.   
  
He could feel his life slipping away to be with Zara, but refused the call. Araviniel needed him. He couldn't save her mother, the love of his life, but he could keep her safe. She will never want for anything, he will make sure of that.   
  
He held his sleeping daughter closer and kissed the heart shaped birthmark on her temple, so much like her mother's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go. That is it. No more. I hope you have enjoyed as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Your positive feedback has been wonderful. Thank you so much. Please review. 


End file.
